


L'altra parte di me

by Anastasiya_Nana



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasiya_Nana/pseuds/Anastasiya_Nana
Summary: "Per anni ho conservato il segreto dei miei poteri a chiunque, non sono accaduti altri incidenti su questo fronte, almeno fino alla sera di Halloween di tre anni dopo, quando dei ragazzini, durante il giro di ‘dolcetto o scherzetto' commettono l'errore fatale di spingermi a terra, per rubarmi tutti i confetti e strappandomi le ali da fatina che tanto avevo adorato!"





	1. DISCLAIMER

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the American horror story world.  
I do not claim ownership of the characters, only mine original character like Freya.  
The story and situation are a work of my imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon.   
This is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author.   
I'm not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.  
Thank to the story owner for his contribution to the world of entertainment. 

▪Nana▪


	2. ▪1

Un'altra noiosa giornata nell'accademia Robichaux, tutti i giorni da tre anni le solite facce, i soliti discorsi, la solita vita, i soliti tormenti.   
Nonostante tutto ho bisogno di questo posto, ho bisogno di imparare l'arte della stregoneria, anche se ho pensato di andarmene tante volte, Cordelia crede in me ed ho bisogno di lei e della sua fiducia incrollabile.   
È quasi sera, tra poco sarà servita la cena e non ho alcuna voglia di scendere al piano di sotto, ma sono costretta poiché Amily, la mia compagna di stanza, mi sta già trascinando fuori dalla porta, sempre pronta a fare esattamente il contrario di ciò che io voglio.   
Le altre ragazze sono già tutte riunite nel salone e stanno parlando di un qualche locale nuovo dove vogliono andare stasera. Non impiego più di due secondi a decidere di unirmi a loro, tutto pur di evadere da qui.   
Durante la cena Cordelia ci ha annunciato che per qualche tempo dovrà partire, Mallory andrà con lei. La cosa mi fa estremamente piacere, la realtà è che odio questo posto, odio queste persone e soprattutto odio Mallory, che si atteggia da prossima suprema.   
Questo non sarebbe mai avvenuto. So con estrema esattezza come morirà ogni persona presente in questa stanza, e posso garantire che quasi nessuna avrà una morte piacevole.   
Sin dal mio arrivo ho nascosto la vera entità dei miei poteri, le streghe credono che io sia debole, hanno sempre approfittato di me in un modo o nell'altro, di quella che pensano sia una completa ed inutile strega con il solo potere della trasmutazione.   
Sfortunatamente per loro che la realtà sia un incubo ad occhi aperti: avrò la mia dolce vendetta, devo solo attendere.   
Terminata la cena, le ragazze sono andate a prepararsi per la serata. A me non interessa di certo apparire ad occhi esterni, quindi esco nel giardino dell'abitazione, per fumare una sigaretta in silenzio e solitudine. Uno dei pochi piaceri di questa accademia, sono le sigarette gratis.   
''Ti verranno le rughe.'', commenta Cordelia, sedendosi accanto a me, sul gradino della breve scalinata che conduce all'entrata. Sorrido di sbieco, lei mi cinge le spalle con uno scialle. ''Comincia a fare freddo, non voglio che le mie ragazze stiano male''. Ha uno sguardo di pura dolcezza per me, come quello di una madre per la propria figlia e quando lei si alza per andarsene, la fermo per avere ragguagli sul suo viaggio misterioso.   
''Starai via per molto?''.   
''Quanto basta.'', rende noto criptica.   
''Cordelia, pensi che verrò mai accettata per quel che sono?''. Ho un nodo in gola che si stringe sempre di più e fa mancare il respiro.   
''Ne sono sicura.'', decreta con un sorriso amorevole, per poi rientrare in casa. Cordelia sicuramente non ha capito a cosa mi riferisco, ma va bene così, preferisco non rivelare le mie mosse: la sorpresa sarà un'arma a mio vantaggio.   
Qualche ora e una mezza dozzina di shots dopo, sono seduta ad un tavolo del locale. Non è male come posto dove procurarsi una sbronza, l'arredamento ha un vibe molto anni '20, ma la musica è sul serio terribile ed assordante. Mi alzo per andare in bagno e mentre lavo le mani prima di tornare in sala, vengo sorpresa dall'entrata fragorosa di un ragazzo visibilmente ubriaco. Si avvicina barcollando e cerca di baciarmi il collo, quando casualmente fa un volo dall'altra parte della parete.   
''Tu!'', strepita un'allarmata voce femminile. Una delle ragazze dell'accademia, Rachel, mi ha vista, ha scoperto cosa sono in grado di fare e questo è un problema che devo risolvere adesso, costi quel che costi.


	3. 2▪

Oggi Cordelia parte. L’unica roccaforte che ho tra queste streghe sta per andarsene chissà per quanto. Spero di non esplodere.   
La settimana scorsa ho rischiato di essere scoperta, per fortuna incantare Rachel è stata una passeggiata, da quella sera però mi sta alla larga. Spesso mi chiedo a cosa pensano queste ragazze, come sia vivere come loro, spensierate anche se a modo loro, felici.   
Felicità, una cosa che mi è stata preclusa per anni.

 

Domani è sabato e molte delle ragazze andranno ad una specie di gita con una delle insegnanti. Ho finto di avere la febbre per poter rimanere alla scuola, ed esercitarmi. Non ho mai molto tempo per farlo perché c'è sempre qualcuno che potrebbe scoprirmi. Adesso ho una settimana tutta per me.   
Ormai riesco a padroneggiare sei delle "Sette Meraviglie", tranne "Descensum", scendere nel proprio inferno personale, non ho il coraggio di eseguirla, ho paura di rimanerci intrappolata. Di scoprire cosa ci sarà.   
Una volta scoperto cosa abita il mio inferno, dovrò trascorrere tutta la vita con l'angoscia che presto o tardi dovrò finirci per l'eternità.  
Di rimanere con quel pensiero fino a che non dovrò finirci per forza.   
Ho bisogno di aiuto per quella. Il solo pensiero di non trovare la strada per tornare indietro mi rende paranoica.   
E se non sono poi così forte come penso?   
E se sono un fallimento come diceva mia madre?   
E se fosse vero?   
Forse lo è.   
La mole preoccupante di domande ha scatenato un grande appetito, senza rendermene conto ho trascorso mezza giornata a rimuginare sul problema, a rimembrare il passato, i miei genitori... a pensare a lui.  
Scendendo giù nella cucina dell'accademia per prepararmi qualcosa per cena, mi accorgo che ai fornelli c'è già una persona, Misty Day.   
Ho la brillante idea che potrei chiedere a lei come fare per completare le "Sette Meraviglie" senza rimanere invischiata nel mio inferno personale. Chi, meglio di lei, può venire in mio soccorso, considerando il suo terribile trascorso?  
Girovago incerta nella stanza, la osservo nelle movenze e la studio a fondo.   
''Posso farti una domanda?''.   
Continua imperterrita a cucinare, come se non avessi nemmeno aperto bocca.  
''Non sarò io ad impedirti di farlo, qual è il problema?''.   
Ne devo approfittare: adesso o mai più. ''Com'è stato rimanere intrappolata nel...'', lascio cadere la frase, sperando che lei capisca a cosa mi riferisca.   
'' Nel mio inferno personale? >>, conclude lei. "Non sapevo nemmeno di esserci. So solo che se ci ripenso, capisco perché è chiamato inferno.''   
''Capisco'', mormoro soprappensiero.   
Senza alcun preavviso, mi afferra per le spalle scuotendomi e spaventandomi a morte.  
''No! Tu non capisci, l'angoscia, la tortura, il dolore, la paura! E pensare che dovrò ritornarci mi fa impazzire!'', strepita concitata, posso scorgere il terrore nel suo viso. Gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime, il discernimento è come fluito via. Lascia la presa ferrea sulle mie spalle, ha un'espressione sconvolta, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non torna neppure a cucinare, sembra che ogni cosa abbia perso importanza, ruota su se stessa e a passo rassegnato se ne va.   
Se prima avevo semplicemente timore, ora sono terrificata alla sola idea. Mi si è perfino chiuso lo stomaco..   
Credo che sia arrivato il momento di chiedere aiuto.   
Appuro che orecchie indiscrete non possano udire la telefonata che ho bisogno di fare, compongo il numero ed attendo inquieta.  
''Pronto? È il “New Orleans East Hospital"?”.  
''Sì, come posso aiutarla?''   
Feci un respiro profondo.   
''Volevo sapere quando è possibile venire a visitare uno dei vostri pazienti?''  
''Mi dica il nome!’’  
''Devan, Devan Campbell''.


	4. ▪3

È sempre stato difficile essere me stessa, ho sempre nascosto la mia vera natura.   
I miei genitori mi odiavano ancor prima di scoprire che io non fossi "normale" come loro e come i figli di tutti gli altri. Li ho sempre reputati inesperti nel loro ruolo e che fossero troppo giovani quando sono nata.   
Dopo cinque anni, il loro matrimonio era già finito, pur rimanendo insieme sotto lo stesso tetto. Mi sono sempre chiesta perché non avessero mai preso in considerazione il divorzio; adesso ne capisco le motivazioni, non volevano dare la soddisfazione ai loro genitori di aver previsto come sarebbero andate a finire le cose tra loro due. Anni ed anni di falsi sorrisi, bugie come alibi per il loro fallimento, artificiosi abbracci con i nonni.   
I nonni sono sempre stati gentili, le giornate trascorse da loro sono tra i pochi ricordi felici che conservo gelosamente nel cuore.  
Avevano sempre sul tavolo dei biscotti appena sfornati, ricordo ancora l'odore di soffice ghiottoneria legato alla mia infanzia. 

 

"16 anni prima"

“ Freya, stamattina ho ricevuto una chiamata dalla preside. Mi è stato comunicato che hai scagliato a terra i libri di una tua compagna. È solo il primo giorno di scuola e ti sei già messa nei guai.”. Il tono ammonitore di mia madre non annuncia nulla di buono. Da lei non mi aspetto altro, non si ferma a capire, a provare a comprendermi, preferisce rimproverarmi senza mai chiedersi il perché dei miei comportamenti.  
Non so cosa rispondere, ho appena cominciato la seconda elementare, e proprio in questo periodo stanno iniziando ad accadermi cose strane che non riesco a confessare a nessuno... oggetti che si spostano al solo pensiero, a volte ho come il sentore di poter far fare alle persone ciò che desidero.   
Ho troppa paura di raccontarlo ai miei genitori, loro non capirebbero, non riesco a capirlo nemmeno io e quel che mi spaventa è la loro reazione di fronte a queste mie facoltà. A sette anni sono consapevole che non mi accetterebbero.  
Per anni ho conservato il segreto dei miei poteri a chiunque, non sono accaduti altri incidenti su questo fronte, almeno fino alla sera di Halloween di tre anni dopo, quando dei ragazzini, durante il giro di ‘dolcetto o scherzetto' commettono l'errore fatale di spingermi a terra, per rubarmi tutti i confetti e strappandomi le ali da fatina che tanto avevo adorato!  
Li rincorro in strada, sono adirata, furente, ferita nel profondo, ma, per quanto veloce vado, loro lo sono più di me. Ho il fiatone, sono costretta a fermarmi per riprendere fiato, sono arrabbiata talmente tanto da perdere il controllo sulle emozioni violente, anelo che tutti i loro dolci possano prendere fuoco, se non posso mangiarli io, nemmeno loro li avrebbero assaggiati.   
All'improvviso il bottino che mi è stato rubato prende inspiegabilmente fuoco, assieme ai loro cesti di plastica a forma di zucca.   
I piccoli ladruncoli li lasciano cadere e fuggono spaventati a morte, urlando terrorizzati.   
Sono paralizzata.   
Non riesco a muovere un muscolo: sono l'unica artefice, ne sono certa.   
Rimango da sola e tremante per strada per così tanto tempo, che gli arti si intorpidiscono. Le persone mi passano accanto lanciandomi occhiate confuse, cosa ci fa una ragazzina ferma in mezzo al marciapiede? Ma l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è: “ sono stata io.”  
All'improvviso sento una mano sulla spalla che mi fa trasalire. È una nostra vicina di casa. Con l'aria preoccupata mi chiede:   
“Freya è tutto okay? Dove sono i tuoi genitori, sei da sola?”.   
Non riesco ad articolare le parole, la risposta non viene fuori dalla bocca, la mia mente è scombussolata.   
“S-sì", balbetto appena, riacquistando un briciolo di controllo. "Sono sola, è la prima volta quest'anno. Credo si sia fatto tardi, devo tornare a casa. Buona serata signora Lush".  
Corro a perdifiato verso casa, non è lontana, ma a metà strada ho bisogno di rallentare, le gambe sono pesanti, non riescono a reggere il mio peso, tremo ancora da capo a piede.   
Entrando in casa noto che i miei genitori non sono rincasati, ed è stano, perché sono già le 7:30 e di solito a quest'ora sono già qui.   
In attesa del loro ritorno, inganno il tempo facendo zapping alla TV, un buon modo per non pensare a quel che è accaduto in strada con quei bambini. Dopo un po' controllo l'orologio e noto con preoccupazione che è già trascorsa mezz'ora. Comincio a preoccuparmi, e se gli fosse successo qualcosa?   
Mi alzo per prendere il cellulare e chiamare la nonna, ma quando sento la porta d'entrata aprirsi, riattacco prima di far allarmare qualcun altro inutilmente.  
“ Freya, siamo tornati, per favore raggiungici!”, chiamano a gran voce.  
Li raggiungo verso l'ingresso, ma non sono da soli.  
Dietro papà c'è qualcuno, un bambino.   
Poco più alto di me, ha i capelli castani e gli occhi dell'azzurro più bello che io abbia mai visto.   
“Cos'è successo col tuo costume? Ne riparliamo più tardi" disse severo papà.   
Il costume, l'incidente, il fuoco, mi ritorna tutto di nuovo alla mente in un lampo, ma i miei pensieri si interrompono sul nascere.  
“ Sono Devan.”, si presenta timido il ragazzino porgendomi la mano.   
L’afferro, curiosa di sapere su chi fosse e sul perché la mamma ed il papà lo hanno portato a casa.  
“Freya".


	5. ▪4

Dal giorno in cui mamma e papà hanno portato Devan a casa la mia vita è decisamente migliorata.   
Ho finalmente qualcuno con cui parlare, confidarmi, un fratello, un amico. Crescendo mi sono sempre chiesta del perché i miei genitori lo avessero portato a casa, perché adottarlo? Io non gli bastavo? Ovviamente gli sono segretamente grata, Devan ha stravolto la mia vita solitaria ed infelice.   
Con il senno di poi ho ponderato che fosse per salvare il loro matrimonio, ma con l'andare del tempo, mi sono dovuta ricredere, le cose tra di loro non sono mai migliorate di una virgola.

 

"4 anni dopo"  
La scuola è cominciata da quasi due mesi, è il nostro primo anno al liceo.   
Purtroppo non ho alcuna lezione in comune con Devan. La scuola è sempre stata un tormento per me. Sono sempre stata intelligente, non per vantarmi, ma è così.   
Quindi spesso vengo derisa per questo motivo, sono avvezza a spintoni, insulti o scherzi di pessimo gusto.   
Al liceo, poi, le cose non sono migliorate per nulla. Purtroppo nemmeno il mio aspetto aiuta molto, non sono particolarmente alta, né magrissima come la maggior parte delle ragazze della scuola. Le uniche cose che amo di me sono i miei capelli lunghi fino quasi al sedere ed i miei occhi.   
So che è solo nella mia testa ,ma mi piace pensare che cambino colore, dal verde al grigio. Per il resto sono una normalissima ragazzina di 14 anni che passa facilmente inosservata tra la folla.   
Gli unici momenti in cui ho un po' di tregua è durante la pausa pranzo, quando Devan è con me.   
A differenza della mia condotta schiva e solitaria, lui è sempre stato molto popolare, e le cose non sono cambiate al liceo. Persino le ragazze più grandi sono attratte da lui.   
Spesso sono stregata dallo stesso incantesimo, mi perdo nei suoi occhi quando parliamo, ha un fascino magnetico che molto spesso mi fa arrossire.   
Provo una vergogna segreta ogni qualvolta che accade, è disdicevole e sbagliato nutrire attrazione per il proprio fratello, seppur adottivo, resta comunque il fatto che è contro natura. Quando l'attrazione diviene imperiosa mi vergogno talmente tanto, da non riuscire a guardarlo per giorni per paura che lui possa capire il turbamento che mi scuote nel profondo.  
Oggi è il 27 ottobre e a scuola sono tutti presi dalla festa di Halloween che un ragazzo del terzo anno sta organizzando.   
Sicuramente non sarò sulla lista degli invitati, quindi è da stamattina che cerco di evitare accuratamente i loro discorsi sui probabili travestimenti a tema. Chi indosserà cosa? Chi eccederà nell'acool, conversazioni superficiali che non hanno nulla di interessante.   
Durante la pausa pranzo cerco di individuare Devan tra i corridoi dell'edificio, fallendo nel tentativo.   
Mi dirigo verso il nostro posto preferito in caffetteria da sola.   
All'improvviso una ragazza si accomoda rumorosamente vicino a me, invadendo i miei spazi ed innervosendomi di conseguenza. Non vogli neppure degnarla di uno sguardo, se ha avuto l'ardire di venire fino a qui è perché deve chiedermi qualcosa su Devan, ne sono sicura. Succede spesso che le ragazze provino ad usarmi per cogliere notizie su di lui, nella vaga speranza di poter aver una possibilità nel conquistare il suo cuore.   
Proseguo come se lei non esistesse, tiro fuori il mio sandwich dallo zaino e cominciai a mangiare in silenzio.   
Avverto la smania irradiare dal suo corpo.   
“Non sei molto gentile ad ignorarmi, quando sono l'unica persona di questa scuola disposta a parlarti!”, afferma con arroganza.   
Mastico piano, mi prendo tutto il tempo, infine deglutisco e le rispondo a tono.   
“La mamma mi ha insegnato a non parlare con gli sconosciuti.".  
Diventa paonazza in viso dalla rabbia.   
Sogghigno tra me e me per la sua reazione ridicola, non se l'aspettava.   
È sul punto di controbattere accalorata quando Devon arriva alla caffetteria.   
“Freya!", borbotta scontento.   
"Non mi hai aspettato, così mi ferisci.”, scherza, falsamente offeso.   
Scrollo le spalle e sorrido complice.   
Solo in un secondo momento si accorge della ragazza seduta accanto a me, che nell'arco di mezzo secondo è riuscita ad abbassarsi la scollatura, accavallare le gambe e ravvivarsi i capelli neri.   
Ruoto gli occhi al cielo, costretta ad assistere alla scena patetica.   
“Ciao Devan", s'intromette lei, sentendosi al centro dell'attenzione. "Sono Lily, seguiamo biologia insieme. Mi chiedevo se...".  
Devan la interrompe prima che possa terminare la frase.  
“Non ho tempo da dedicarti, puoi anche andare.”, replica in fretta, tagliente ed affascinante.   
Lily arrossisce di la rabbia, balza in piedi di scatto e fa cadere rumorosamente la sedia sul pavimento. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di rialzarla, è troppo furibonda e fuori di sé, a passo di carica se ne torna da dove è venuta. Neanche un minuto dopo ho già cancellato l'episodio dalla mente.   
“Siamo invitati alla festa di Halloween”, annuncia addentando il sandwich che ho preparato io. Nostra madre è troppo indaffarata a non fare nulla per angustiarsi della nostra alimentazione.   
“Tu sei invitato alla festa, non io.", specifico mesta. "Sono invisibile per loro”.   
“Non lo sarai mai per me", dichiara dolce, alimentando le palpitazioni di un cuore in fermento per lui.   
Il pranzo continua nel silenzio da parte sua e da parte mia, troppo impegnata a frenare la smania smodata che cresce nei suoi confronti.  
I giorni che mancano alla festa trascorrono in fretta.   
Adesso sono di fronte allo specchio a scrutare ogni più piccolo particolare. Odio il mio aspetto, fianchi eccessivamente pronunciati, gambe e braccia troppo paffute: sono un mostro.  
Affranta nel constatare i numerosi difetti, noto solo in un secondo momento le crepe che stanno intaccaando la superficie lucida in cui mi rifletto. CRACK. Il mio corpo è diviso in tanti segmenti adesso. Ho rotto lo specchio. La cosa triste è che speravo ciò succedesse al mio corpo.   
Il mio guardaroba non è rinomato per i colori sgargianti, ogni indumento verte sul nero, perciò qualsiasi cosa io possa scegliere, si adatta ad Halloween.  
Opto per un vestito nero a maniche lunghe che nasconde la maggior parte del corpo. Vans nere e un po' di rossetto rosso che ho preso in prestito. Ho i capelli troppo lisci per arricciarli, quindi li lascio sciolti. Non mi sono truccata un granché perché sono già pallida come un fantasma, quindi spero di andar bene così.   
Bussano alla porta della stanza, Devan entra raggiante, e non c'è che dire, sembra un angelo. Letteralmente!   
Ha le ali da angelo sopra una giacca di pelle, sotto una t-shirt, jeans e scarpe nere.   
Gli scoppio letteralmente a ridere in faccia.   
“Hey, dai che non sapevo cosa indossare!". Mi alzo sulle punte dei piedi e gli stampo un bacio sulla guancia lasciandogli il segno del rossetto. Come un marchio, anche se so che non potrà mai essere mio in quel senso. Di nuovo con questi pensieri, ne sono ossessionata.   
Devan prende la mia mano e mi fa fare un giravolta.   
“Tu sei perfetta invece.".   
“ Ma smettila, sappiamo entrambe che l'unica persona al mondo che lo pensa sei tu!”   
“Questo lo dici tu!”  
Mi giro e corro in salotto dai nostri genitori.   
I nostri genitori dopo aver visto Devan si scambiano un'occhiata bislacca.   
Nessun commento sui nostri costumi improvvisati, nessun complimento, nessuna critica. Solo silenzio. Devan afferra la mia mano per trascina fuori dalla porta.   
“Non ci hanno nemmeno detto a che ora rientrare. Forse sperano ci succeda qualcosa, perché ci odiano così tanto?” Le lacrime scendono incontrollate.   
Devan sospira, abbracciandomi.   
“Non piangere. Non valgono la tua tristezza".

 

La festa non è lontana da casa, circa 20 minuti a piedi. Questa è la nostra prima festa, un momento che merita di essere immortalato.   
Come al solito ho dimenticato il cellulare a casa, Devan è più raziocinante, lui è sempre pronto in qualunque occasione. La foto che ci siamo scattati Devan l'ha subito impostata come sfondo.   
Entrando nella casa dove si tiene la festa, noto che ci sono ragazzi più grandi con bicchieri in mano, probabilmente pieni di alcolici, altri con sigarette accese, o erba. Questo posto non è fatto per me, mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua.   
“Devan! Vieni unisciti a noi.". Alcuni dei suoi amici lo chiamano a gran voce.   
“Vai, lo sai che non mi unirò mai a voi. Non voglio rovinare la tua prima festa!”.   
“Anche io voglio che la tua sia perfetta!”.   
“È perfetta così!”.   
“Promettimi che correrai da me se dovesse succedere qualcosa!”.   
“Promesso".  
Si avvicina per darmi un bacio e poi si allontana.   
Bene, adesso non mi tocca far altro che cercare un posto tranquillo e aspettare la fine della festa.   
Esplorando la casa, noto che è arredata veramente bene, anche se per i miei gusti ci sono troppi ragni decorativi. Il tavolo della cucina è pieno di birre, chissà come se la sono procurata?   
Guardo fuori la finestra e noto un’altalena. Credo di aver trovato il mio posto per la serata.   
Uscendo fuori presi anche una lattina di cola.   
Sto dondolando da non so quanto tempo, annoiata come non mai. La temperatura è scesa, credo sia arrivato il tempo di rientrare, per evitare di prendere un raffreddore.   
L'orologio della cucina segna le 11:30 di sera, ho trascorso più di tre ore su quell’altalena. Il tempo vola quando ti diverti!   
Mi sento un po' offesa perché in queste ore Devan non si è preoccupato di venirmi a cercare, ma non posso costringerlo a stare con me: non è la mia balia.   
Cerco di bloccare il flusso di pensieri e risalgo le scale per cercare il bagno, riuscendo a trovarlo al primo tentativo. Dopo aver asciugato le mani scendo di nuovo giù per tornare fuori, l'aria in casa è soffocante.   
I miei piani sono interrotti quando qualcosa mi tira per il braccio, mi blocca contro il muro del sottoscala e mi tappa la bocca con la mano.   
È un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno credo, non lo conosco, ma è più grande di me.   
Entro in panico, non so cosa fare, sto cominciando anche a sudare freddo. Il ragazzo si avvicina e mi sussurra nell' orecchio:   
“Delle tue amiche mi hanno detto che stasera vuoi divertirti e diventare finalmente una donna.”.   
Mentre lo dice fa scendere la sua mano sul mio seno. Resto immobile. Non riesco a muovermi, non riesco ad urlare, nulla.   
“Che ne dici se adesso ce ne andiamo in un posto appartato e facciamo godere il mio amichetto quaggiù?”.   
Sono disgustata. Sento una scarica di energia che scaraventa l'essere viscido contro il muro di fronte a me. Sono stata io, ne sono certa, ma in questo momento devo scappare e cercare Devan, aveva detto di correre da lui se fosse successo qualcosa. Qualcosa è sicuramente successo.   
La mia ricerca è breve.   
Nel salone, in piedi, in mezzo ad un cerchio di persone, c'è Devan, con una ragazza avvinghiata a lui. Lui la prende lentamente per la nuca e l’avvicina a lui finché le sue labbra non si posano su quelle della ragazza. Mentre gli altri cominciano a contare, il bacio diventa più intenso. Lei gli passa le mani tra i capelli e lo avvicina ancora di più a sé.   
Lui fa scivolare le mani fino alla base della schiena e la stringe sul suo corpo.   
Pochi minuti fa sono stata molestata da uno sconosciuto, e lui, lui sta baciando un'altra .   
Improvvisamente si sente un rumore assordante di vetri rotti. A pochi centimetri dalla coppia è caduto il lampadario. Tutti i presenti sono sconcertati ed impauriti.   
Devan si gira nella mia direzione e comincia ad avanzare verso di me. Sono immobile.   
Adesso so cosa significa avere il cuore spezzato.


	6. ▪5

“Freya!”.   
In un battito di ciglia Devan è davanti a me. Alza la mano per sfiorarmi il viso, ma d'istinto indietreggio, quasi impaurita.   
Non capisco perché, non ho mai avuto paura di Devan, del suo tocco, del contatto con la pelle. Forse ho paura per lui, di potergli fare del male.   
Sento dei singhiozzi, qualcuno sta piangendo, mi fischiano le orecchie, la vista è offuscata, la stanza comincia a girare. Prima che possa crollare a terra Devan mi afferra tra le braccia e mi sostiene. Non capisco cosa sta succedendo, è come se non fossi più padrona del mio corpo, avverto i muscoli intorpiditi, pesanti, come se non fossero miei. Mi sento sollevare, la testa mi gira ancora di più. C'è scompiglio attorno a me, non capisco cosa stia capitando.   
Le palpebre sono sempre più pesanti, l'ultima cosa che le orecchie riescono a captare è la sua voce rassicurante.   
“Freya, non chiudere gli occhi, rimani con me! FREYA!”. Il buio mi avvolge.    
Riesco a percepire cosa mi accade attorno, però non riesco ad uscire da questo limbo, voglio svegliarmi, ma non ci riesco.   
Provo ad aprire gli occhi ancora una volta, nulla.   
Percepisco il panico giungere, mi manca il respiro. L'unica cosa positiva è che posso sentire il mio corpo adesso, almeno più di prima. Dopo non so quanti tentativi apro finalmente gli occhi e la prima cosa che vedo è il suo volto... il volto di Devan.   
Ha un'espressione che non gli avevo mai scorto, gli occhi sono arrossati, come se fosse sul punto di piangere, il respiro accelerato, è chiaramente sconvolto. Avvolge le mani attorno al mio corpo tremante e mi abbraccia. Fa un sospiro di sollievo ed appoggia la sua fronte alla mia.   
“Non farlo mai più!”. Sussurra chiudendo gli occhi.   
Non proferisco parola, non riesco a parlare, non voglio parlare. Non con lui almeno, e lui è l'unico col quale parlerei.   
All'improvviso avvicina di nuovo la mano al mio viso, e per paura del suo tocco, chiudo di nuovo gli occhi. Qualche secondo e sento qualcosa che si strofina sotto al naso.   
Apro lentamente gli occhi e vedo che mi ha pulito del sangue che ho perso dal naso. Cosa è appena accaduto è incomprensibile anche per me. 

Dopo i funesti episodi avvenuti alla festa di Halloween mi sono chiusa ancora di più in me stessa, anche con Devan: mi sento tradita. L'unica persona che genuinamente mi voleva bene a questo mondo. So che tutto ciò è sciocco, ma nutro profonda rabbia nei suoi confronti perché non è venuto a salvarmi, come aveva promesso? A questo ho una funesta risposta: non sono importante per lui come credevo di essere.   
Non voglio essere un peso, non voglio dare fastidio con la mia presenza, non voglio impormi, devo imparare a fare a meno del suo aiuto.   
Inoltre c’è un'altra questione importante, le cose strane che riesco a fare accadere, non mi perdonerei mai se fossi proprio io la causa del suo dolore. Mi sono documentata a riguardo e da quel che ho potuto apprendere, le mie doti soprannaturali vengono etichettate con il nome di telecinesi. E sembra che sappia usare anche la pirocinesi. L'unico problema è che queste capacità escono fuori solo quando sono arrabbiata, per questo ho deciso di esercitarmi, chissà cos'altro sarò in grado di fare con un po' di pratica. 

"2 anni dopo"   
Samhain è alle porte, una festa molto importante per una strega.   
Sì una strega, è esattamente ciò che sono e la conclusione più ovvia è giunta più di un anno fa, cos'altro potevo essere?   
Oltre la telecinesi e la piromanzia, posso manipolare, anche se per breve tempo, le menti altrui, e divinare con praticamente qualsiasi cosa a portata di mano. Mi capita anche di toccare gli oggetti e di percepire cosa accadrà in quel posto, o a chi.   
Non ne ho parlato con nessuno, nemmeno con Devan.   
Dopo l'incidente di due anni fa le cose tra di noi sono diventate strane. Continuo a sentirmi un peso per lui, quindi mantengo le distanze più che posso, ma è difficile, soprattutto in casa. Non ho mai smesso di provare attrazione per lui, e crescendo, le cose sono peggiorate. Tenere a bada i pensieri quando mi guarda, quando mi accarezza o quando cammina in casa poco vestito o nelle volte in cui la notte si intrufola nel mio letto per colpa di un mio incubo, è un tormento!   
In sostanza il problema sono io e non lui.   
Purtroppo non sono cambiata granché fisicamente , rimango sempre un brutto anatroccolo.   
All'inizio dell'anno scolastico ho chiesto ai miei genitori se potevo tingere i capelli di un colore differente, come previsto la proposta non gli ha fatto batter ciglio. “Il corpo è tuo, le conseguenze anche.".   
Penso che questa sia una frase che molti adolescenti bramano di sentire, ma per me non è così. I nostri genitori non ci fanno mancare nulla a livello materiale, ma a livello umano siamo come estranei.   
Il giorno dopo mi sono presentata con i capelli grigio/argento a scuola, se devo essere sincera con me stessa, mi donano. Devan impazzisce per loro! Appena ne ha l'occasione li tocca, li intreccia tra le dita, o semplicemente ci gioca.   
Dice che sembro una Dea così, proprio come il nome che porto. Lui è di parte, quindi non conta.   
I rapporti umani all'interno della scuola non sono migliorati, l'unica nota positiva è che adesso posso vendicarmi, o far sì che non mi disturbino affatto. Sono più solitaria che mai a scuola senza i miei tormentatori, e senza Devan.   
Poco dopo l'inizio dell'estate si è fidanzato, con Katy, la ragazza più insopportabile e popolare del nostro anno.   
Quindi l'ho costretto a non sedersi più a pranzo con me perché quella sciacquetta lo seguiva ovunque, e i miei nervi non avrebbero retto per molto la sua presenza.   
Non so come faccia Devan a stare con lei, dopotutto è estremamente intelligente. Spesso mi chiedo di cosa parlino o se parlino... pensandoci meglio non credo lo facciano. Se lui la porta a casa sono costretta ad allontanarmi di almeno un chilometro per non sentirla ansimare ed urlare.   
La verità è che la invidio in un modo viscerale, vorrei essere al suo posto.   
Oggi è uno di quei giorni in cui mi sono dovuta allontanare, sono venuta al parco non distante da casa, è tranquillo, e, cosa fondamentale, da qui non sento Katy . Ormai è passata un'ora, spero abbiano finito.   
Arrivata a casa, prima di andare in camera entro in cucina per prendere dell'acqua, chiudendo il frigorifero mi trovo Katy faccia a faccia, con una t-shirt di Devan che mi guarda sogghignando.   
“Devo proprio ammettere che Devan è fenomenale a letto.".   
La ignoro e cerco di uscire dalla cucina, mi blocca per un braccio. “Credo che ti piaccia.” Mi accusa, sicura di sé.   
Non la degno neppure di uno sguardo e le rispondo fredda.   
“È mio fratello.”   
“Ma non di sangue.”. Mi incalza. Si avvicina al mio orecchio e grava una mano sulla spalla trattenendomi “Dì la verità, tu lo desideri, vorresti essere al mio posto, essere baciata, toccata, sfiorata, penetrata da lui.”.   
La mi rabbia sta crescendo come un fuoco tetro che scoppierà in una pira ardente, e non è una buona cosa.   
“ È mio fratello.”. Ripeto gelida.   
Non si era ancora arresa.   
“Che dici, sarebbe il caso di chiamarlo e raccontargli questo tuo piccolo segreto? Di come vorresti essere scopata da lui?”. Ha decisamente appena passato il limite   
“Ora basta!”. Strepito furente, rossa in volto.   
Scoppia a ridere con quella sua voce stridula.   
“Non stai negando, allora è vero, aspetta che lo sappia tutta la scuola.”. Riprende a ridere, ma dopo qualche secondo si porta le mani alla gola, è paonazza, fatica a respirare, sembra che delle mani invisibili la stiano soffocando, e l'artefice di tutto ciò sono io, eccome se sono io.   
Lentamente la faccio scivolare su per la parete, mentre si divincola e cerca di liberarsi dal mio attacco spietato. Sta diventando tutta rossa, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di smetterla, deve soffrire, deve pagare, deve provare il dolore che nutro io da quando è nella vita di Devan. Credo stia per svenire.   
“Freya!”.   
Mi volto e vedo Devan a qualche metro da noi. Lascio la presa e Katy cade a terra.   
Devan invece di correre da lei, come mi aspetto, si avvicina a me e con il pollice ripulisce il sangue che mi sta uscendo dal naso fino il labbro superiore. Senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso si porta il pollice alle labbra e lecca via il sangue.   
Credo di non aver mai avuto così tante farfalle nello stomaco.   
Solo dopo si preoccupa di Katy. Pochi secondi dopo è sveglia e sorridente. La seguo con lo sguardo mentre si alza e se ne va.   
Sono confusa, come fa a non ricordarsi nulla, era come sotto ipnosi, e se non sono stata io, allora è certamente opera di Devan.   
Mi scruta con un'intensità lacerante, si avvicina lentamente, come un seducente felino, e con la mano tra la vita e l’addome mi spinge aggressivo contro la parete. Con l'altra porta una ciocca dei miei capelli dietro l'orecchio sussurrando.   
“Non te lo aspettavi sorellina? Pensavi di essere l'unica ad avere un segreto? Credo che dovrò punirti.".   
Non mi aveva mai parlato così prima, sono basita, confusa, esterrefatta, è un modo di fare mai esternato in precedenza.   
“Solo se io potrò punire te.”. Non so da dove diavolo io abbia tirato fuori quelle parole, non sono mai stata così audace. Do la colpa agli ormoni e al frangente turbolento.   
Il corpo caldo di Devan sfiora audace il mio tremante.   
Un sorriso malizioso prende campo sulle labbra lussuriose, negli occhi scorgo le tenebre infuocate ardere in lui, un fuoco corvino che potrebbe distruggere ogni cosa, soprattutto me.   
Il resto succede tutto in un baleno.   
“Allora, cerca di non fartelo piacere troppo, sorellina.”. Avvicina il mio viso con la mano e lecca il sangue rimasto sulla bocca.   
Si gira e, come se non fosse accaduto nulla, ritorna in camera sua.   
Mi lascio scivolare sulla parete fino a sedermi sul pavimento. Non capisco cosa sia accaduto.   
Possibile che Devan provi attrazione per me?


	7. ▪6

Non sono nemmeno trascorse ventiquattro ore, ma la mia eccitazione è ancora accesa, pressante e carnale.   
Non riesco a smettere di pensare alla sua lingua che lambisce il mio sangue, il contatto con il suo corpo lussurioso e gli occhi oscuri.   
Cosa potrà mai essere la mia punizione?   
Da Devan mi aspetto di tutto, non è mai stato loquace, soprattutto adesso che ho scoperto un lato di lui che non conoscevo.   
Così passano i giorni mancanti a Samhain, a crogiolarmi nel fantasticare cosa il mio fratellastro ha in serbo per me.   
Il mio guardaroba negli anni non è poi molto cambiato, forse solo evoluto in qualcosa di più audace. Con la pubertà ho sviluppato un seno procace, e questo mi fa sentire molto più femminile, ma fino ad oggi non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di indossare nulla che lo potesse esaltare, ma stasera ci sarà una festa in maschera, e mostrare un po’ di decolté di certo non sarà nulla in confronto agli outfits succinti per i quali le ragazze della scuola sicuramente opteranno.   
Non sono pudica, sono solo insicura del mio corpo.   
I miei pensieri vengono interrotti dalla campanella: finalmente un po’ di tregua. Mi dirigo verso la caffetteria, Devan è già lì con il suo gruppo di amici. Vado verso il mio solito tavolo e sposto la sedia, faccio per sedermi quando sento la sedia posizionarsi esattamente sotto di me come se qualcuno da dietro l’avesse spinta. È stato Devan. Mi giro verso di lui e mi fa l’occhiolino.   
Lo ignoro, sono frustrata da giorni per colpa sua.   
Questo però mi fa venire in mente una cosa, lui è come me, almeno credo. Sono stata così impegnata a pensare alla mia punizione quasi da scordarmi questo particolare vitale. Quella stessa sera mi aveva comunicato anche ne avremmo parlato dopo la festa di Samhain.  
Le ore sono volate, mi trovo davanti allo specchio di camera mia a prepararmi per la festa.   
Indosso un vestito nero con scollo a V che finisce sotto il seno, arriva nei pressi del ginocchio e le maniche a tre quarti sono larghe all’estremità. Sento bussare. “Avanti!”.   
Da dietro la porta sbuca Devan. Si ferma all'entrata e mi osserva, mi sento nuda ed esposta sotto il suo sguardo, come se fosse in grado di sviscerarmi nel profondo e spogliarmi l'anima. Ovunque i suoi occhi si poggiano, sento ribollire il sangue.  
“Non so se ti lascerò uscire così stasera.”. Afferma malizioso, la lingua inumidisce la bocca dischiusa in un gesto volutamente erotico.   
Lo scruto attraverso il suo riflesso nello specchio.  
“ Sto così male vestita così?”.   
Scivola lento dietro di me e con le mani mi sposta delicatamente i capelli all’indietro, così da scoprire tutto il collo. Con le dita lentamente sfiora la pelle serica, scendendo giù verso le clavicole.   
Penso che si fermerà lì invece continua con una leggiadria che acuisce la percezione sul corpo, ogni cosa in me brama di essere accarezzata da lui. Il suo tocco è come lava, mi sento bruciare dalle viscere.   
Osservo la scena allo specchio, il che rende tutto ancora più sensuale. Scende oltre le clavicole, serpeggia sempre più giù nella scollatura del vestito, fino a tracciare l’incavo tra i seni. Deglutisco e rumorosamente.   
Lo vedo sorridere, sa perfettamente l’effetto che provoca. Continua a perlustrare sensuale, va oltre l’incavo dei seni, apre la mano e la grava sul mio addome tirandomi aggressivo a sé. I nostri sguardi si incrociano allo specchio, sono senza fiato, avverto l'erezione premere imperiosa sulla mia schiena, solo gli strati di stoffa ci dividono, ma è come se potessi percepire il calore del suo desiderio spasmodico, ardere per essere liberato da me.  
“Spero questo basti come risposta, su come mi fai sentire vestita così.”. Stampa un bacio umido sulla guancia, che sembra tutto fuorché casto e mi lascia sola. Tiro un sospiro, stavo per esplodere. Mi sento impazzire. Mi fa impazzire.   
Dopo aver fatto gli ultimi ritocchi mi dirigo verso l'uscita, afferro le chiavi della macchina, ma prima che io esca di casa, Devan me le sfila di mano.   
“Guido io!”. Annuncia. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e salgo nel lato passeggeri.  
La casa di Katy è piuttosto lontana a piedi, ma con la macchina non ci vogliono più di 30 minuti.   
Devo ammettere che la festa sembra ben riuscita. C’è parecchia gente, cibo, alcol, fumo. Nulla di tutto questo mi interessa però, il mio solo pensiero è Devan.  
Dopo poco mi sono già stufata della confusione, quell’ambiente non fa per me. Decido di prendere della birra, magari avrebbe aiutato a comportarmi come una ragazza di sedici anni ubriaca e magari a divertirmi.  
Sbagliato! Ho bevuto quattro birre, un’ora dopo, sono seduta abbracciata al WC della stanza di Katy, dove Devan mi ha portato circa dieci minuti fa e dove credo di aver vomitato anche l’anima.  
“Mai più.”. Borbotto a stenti.   
Sento la risata di Katy, che mi fissa denigratoria dallo stipite del bagno e sbotto stizzita:   
“O la fai sparire dalla mia vista, o questa volta non mi fermo!”. Intimo senza ombra di divertimento. Mi alzo per sciacquarmi la bocca mentre Devan fa uscire Katy dalla stanza per tornare subito ad aiutarmi.   
Poggia le mani sulle mie tempie e dice:   
“Permettimi di farti stare meglio.”.   
Lo guardo di sottecchi.   
“Puoi davvero farlo?”.   
“Sì.”. Risponde serio.   
Chiudo gli occhi. È un istante, sento come una forza che mi attraversa il corpo in un attimo, e scomparendo si porta via il malessere.  
“Grazie.”. Bofonchio senza aprire gli ancora gli occhi.  
Si avvicina e poggia le labbra sulla fronte, abbracciandomi. Mi sento al sicuro tra le sue braccia. Quando scendiamo giù, la festa non sta proseguendo, non c’è più musica, nessuno si muove. Sono tutti fermi, immobilizzati. In mezzo a loro ci sono tre figure incappucciate che ci danno le spalle. Mi fermo terrorizzata. Non capisco cosa sta succedendo.  
“Devan.”. Lui interrompe afferrandomi la mano.   
“Tranquilla, con me sei al sicuro.”. Sorridendo mi trascina di fronte alle tre persone incappucciate. “Vuoi ancora sapere dei miei poteri? Di ciò che sono?”. Mi chiede quasi emozionato.   
“Ma certo.”.  
Fa delle breve presentazioni.   
“Miss Miriam Mead, Samantha Crowe ed Anton LaVey.”. Dopodiché mi fa risalire sulle scale da dove ho un’ottima visuale dell’ambiente sottostante.   
Senza che nessuno abbia detto qualcosa tutti i partecipanti alla festa si mettono in cerchio attorno al tavolo che è stato posizionato al centro della stanza. Dal cerchio di persone si fa avanti Katy.   
Ha lo stesso sguardo perso nel vuoto come tutti gli altri. Deve essere opera di Devan. Si sdraia sul tavolo. Una delle donne porge a Devan un pugnale, che sale lentamente sul tavolo e, si posiziona con le cosce ai lati dei fianchi di Katy.   
Tutto il resto accade con una velocità impressionante.   
Devan squarcia il petto di Katy con il pugnale, ne tira fuori il cuore e gli da un morso.   
Un turbinio di emozioni mi pervade. Da una parte sono impaurita, terrorizzata, dall’altra trovo la scena spaventosamente eccitante, il modo in cui le sue labbra si appoggiano al cuore, il gemito di puro piacere dopo averlo deglutito. D'improvviso alza il cuore a mezz'aria ed esclama:   
“Padre!”.   
La luce viene a mancare, diventa tutto buio, non riesco più a vedere nulla.   
Dopo qualche istante si riaccende.  
Devan non è più vicino al corpo esanime di Katy, lui è lì, ai piedi della scala.   
È una visione magnifica è terrificante, le mani lungo i fianchi sono ricoperte di sangue, così come la bocca peccaminosa e il mento. Il particolare più spaventosamente eccitante sono i suoi occhi, completamente neri.   
Rimango immobile mentre lui comincia a salire le scale, lentamente. Arrivato nei pressi, mi prende delicatamente la mano, ne bacia il dorso e la porta sulla sua guancia.   
“Ancora curiosa di sapere cosa sono?”. Mi chiede a mo' di sfida.   
Faccio di sì con il capo, non riesco a trovare la mia voce.   
Mette un piede sul mio scalino e con le braccia mi intrappola con le spalle alla ringhiera, accosta la bocca al mio orecchio e sussurra:   
“Sono l’anticristo.”.


	8. ▪7

L'anticristo, Devan è l'anticristo.   
E come potrebbe non esserlo, non ho mai visto una creatura più perfetta di lui, non è umanamente possibile esistere sotto queste spoglie come mero essere umano.   
Poggio anche l'altra mano sulla sua guancia e lo accosto al petto per abbracciarlo e stringerlo a me.   
“Non hai paura? Non vuoi scappare?”. Sussurra confuso.   
Non rispondo, le parole mi sono superflue, inadeguate in questo momento. Lambisco i suoi capelli mentre lui mi tiene avvinta a sé. Il momento dura poco, siamo interrotti da qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce.  
“Ragazzo mio, dobbiamo sbrigarci e ripulire tutto! Tu datti una sistemata.”. È la signora Mead che parla, lei sì che mi da i bividi.  
Devan si scosta da me, mi prende per mano e andiamo verso la camera di Katy, nel suo bagno.   
Si toglie la giacca sporca di sangue che, in un batter d'occhio, prende fuoco e viene ridotta in cenere. Comincia a lavarsi le mani e il volto. Una volta finito si gira e con un panno umido elimina le tracce di sangue dalla mia mano.   
Finalmente intuisco la realtà, esco totalmente dalla mia trance.   
“Stai eliminando le prove.”. Non è una domanda.   
“Adesso devi fare come ti dico, tutti mi hanno visto portarti su con Katy, ma l'hanno anche vista scendere sola e raggiungere gli altri. Quindi non dovremmo essere tra i sospetti. Se ti fanno domande di che sei rimasta tutto il tempo qui con me finché non hai sentito urlare, non aggiungere altro.”. Prosegue spiegandomi in modo semplice cosa fare, come comportarmi, come fingere. “Anche tu dovrai recitare, la parte del fidanzato addolorato presumo.”. Mi allontano da lui, non voglio nemmeno pensarci, ancora mi fa male ricordare.   
“Non essere gelosa sorellina, sono solo tuo.”. In quelle parole c'è una promessa solenne, un significato recondito che dona speranza e che aspira a qualcosa di più.   
Ci posizioniamo per la messa in scena. Devan chiude gli occhi e borbotta qualcosa in una lingua che non conosco e:   
“Si comincia.”. Afferma.  
Mi sembra di essere in un film dell'orrore.   
Dopo che gli altri ragazzi avevano trovato il corpo esanime di Katy nel giardino, ci furono urla, qualcuno chiamò l'ambulanza, la polizia e i genitori di Katy.   
Scendo al piano di sotto poco dopo Devan, così come mi ha disposto di fare. Adesso tocca a me recitare.   
Arrivo in fondo alle scale mi precipito fuori, Devan è inginocchiato accanto al corpo, sta piangendo. Da brava sorella mi avvicino a lui e lo tiro via: il fidanzato disperato. Lo abbraccio e lo trascino all'interno della casa. Continuo a tenerlo stretto fino all'arrivo dell'ambulanza e della polizia. L'unico dettaglio che ci è sfuggito sono i nostri genitori.   
Alla festa siamo tutti minorenni e quindi non possiamo essere interrogati senza la presenza dei nostri tutori/genitori.   
Devan non mi lasciò allontanare da lui nell'attesa dell'arrivo dei nostri genitori.   
“Freya, Devan, state bene?”. È la voce di nostro padre. Sembrano sinceramente preoccupati.   
Le domande dei poliziotti sono state poche: “Dove vi trovavate?”. “Con chi eravate?”. “Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che avete visto la vittima?”. “Il vostro rapporto con la vittima?”. Ecc.   
Subito dopo l'interrogatorio ci lasciano andare. Stiamo con due macchine, e dato che per i nostri genitori siamo sotto shock, non ci lasciano guidare. E così mi ritrovo in macchina con la mamma e Devan con papà.   
Dopo qualche minuto di scioccato silenzio la mamma mi chiede:   
“ Tutto bene?”.   
“Sì, come una stupida ho bevuto della birra, per quello sono stata male.”. Dopo un lungo silenzio prosegue ancora:   
“ Hai... hai notato qualcosa di strano?”.   
“ Che intendi?”.   
“Persone estranee alla festa, qualcuno di strano che potrebbe aver fatto una cosa simile.”.   
“No, sono rimasta tutto il tempo in bagno.” Mi chiedo a cosa servono tutte queste domande e se sospetta di qualcosa. 

 

Arrivati a casa vado subito in bagno per una doccia calda.   
Sono stremata, nemmeno l'acqua calda scioglie i muscoli tesi. Esco dopo molto tempo dal bagno e dato che odio i pigiami, infilo una t-shirt oversize e mi dirigo verso il mio letto, dove pulito e profumato si trova già Devan. Mi sdraio accanto a lui di fianco, in modo da poterlo scrutare bene.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione serena.   
“Raccontami chi sei.”. Lo esorto a rivelare.   
“Solo se non scapperai.”   
“Non l'ho fatto prima e non lo farò adesso.”. Gli prometto sincera.   
“Non ho molti ricordi prima dei miei primi quattro anni. So solo che sono cresciuto nella chiesa di Satana a San Francisco. Lì mi hanno aiutato a sviluppare i miei poteri, a comunicare con mio padre, a prendere consapevolezza del mio destino. A insaputa di tutti, vado ancora ad assistere a qualche messa nera. Essendo il rappresentante in terra di mio padre, è molto più facile per la cooperativa attirare le persone.”.   
Mi avvicino a lui. Devan stende il braccio, dove mi adagio, e si volta verso di me in modo da essere faccia a faccia.   
“Quindi se tu sei qui, ciò significa che sta arrivando la fine del mondo? E tu ne sarai l'artefice ?”.   
Ride divertito e poggia la mano sulla mia guancia, accarezzandola con il pollice.   
“Sì e no. La fine del mondo sta per arrivare, ma l'artefice non sarò io, ma l'umanità stessa. Non sono l'unico essere soprannaturale ad esistere, tu ne sei un'altro, per esempio. Esistono forze alle quali nemmeno io so dare una spiegazione. Gli esseri umani le chiamano divinità, angeli, spiriti, fantasmi, demoni. Sono tutti in fermento, perché quando il mondo finirà saranno in pochi a sopravvivere. Chi rimarrà si farà la guerra, finché i pochi rimasti si divideranno la terra per ricominciare. È un gioco che si è messo in moto da secoli. Le fazioni stanno raccogliendo gli ultimi membri in vista della fine. Gli eserciti sono schierati, dobbiamo solo sperare di essere tra i vincitori.”.   
Cerco di processare tutto ciò che ha rivelato, se il mondo sta per finire, ciò vuol dire che non mi resta molto da vivere. Non ho nemmeno mai dato il mio primo bacio e sto già per morire. Non sono mai stata all'estero, non ho avuto modo di farmi degli amici veri, di imparare lingue nuove. Non sono pronta a morire.   
Mi alzo di scatto presa da un attacco di panico.   
“Quindi sto per morire, ma non ho esperienza in niente... io, io non voglio ancora morire.” Lo guardo terrorizzata dal pensiero.   
Si alza, viene verso di me e mi prende il viso tra le mani.   
“Tu non morirai Freya, sei troppo importante. Tu siederai con me al tavolo dei vincitori. Adesso chiudi gli occhi e respira.”.   
Chiudo gli occhi comincio a respirare lentamente, al quinto respiro sento già scomparire il fischio alle orecchie. Continuo a respirare finché non sono del tutto calma. Sospetto Devan mi ha aiutata a calmarmi.   
Apro gli occhi ed esclamo:   
“Insegnami!”.   
Mi guarda confuso, attende che possa spiegarli meglio.   
“A combattere, a usare i mei poteri, a dominarli. Voglio esserti utile.”.   
Mi sorride gentile.   
“Benissimo, da ciò che ho potuto osservare, sei piuttosto eccellente con la telecinesi, mentre con il Concilium sei una frana.”. Mi guarda malizioso, ha uno sguardo oscuro e lezioso. “Costringimi, costringimi al tuo volere.”.   
Lo guardo sorpresa.   
“Adesso?”.   
Chiude e apre gli occhi, alzando le spalle. Mi sento in imbarazzo, non voglio fallire avanti a lui…

 

Sono passate due ore, e sono in ginocchio stremata.   
“Mi arrendo, sono stanca.”. Affermo sconfitta.   
“Non pensavo ti arrendessi, non pensavo fossi così debole. Ti ho sopravvalutata.”. Non so se abbia pronunciato quelle parole per farmi arrabbiare, ma qualunque cosa sia stato, mi ha ferito nell’orgoglio, e adesso sono arrabiata. Senza ripensarci, lo scaravento a terra, non è Concilium, ma almeno posso attaccarlo.   
Salgo a cavalcioni su di lui, la mia t-shirt si alza ed espone l'intimo.   
Gli occhi di Devan vertono lì, sono lava incandescente che mi scivolano addosso ed ardono dal desiderio.   
Arrossisco violentemente.   
“Tutto qui quello che sai fare?". Dice a mo' di sfida, vuole tastare di che pasta sono fatta realmente.   
Non ho il tempo di riordinare i pensieri, che mi ritrovo inspiegabilmente sul letto, sotto il corpo di Devan.   
La sconfitta è l'ultima cosa che posso accettare, rotolo di lato per ritrovarmi nuovamente sopra di lui, in vantaggio, padrona indiscussa della situazione.  
Gli immobilizzo i polsi e, incurante di ciò che ci lega, incurante del legame affettivo, incurante che sia il mio fratellastro, inizio a muovere sensualmente il bacino avanti e indietro, ho intenzione di restituire la provocazione, trasformandola in un fuoco feroce che consuma, divora e distrugge. All'inizio lentamente. Mentre continuo, sento il suo desiderio indurirsi per me, ha fame del mio corpo e di qualcosa che va oltre le parole, oltre il fisico, oltre questo mondo. Aumento instintiva l'andamento ritmico del bacino.   
Il suo respiro diventa più corto, prende a muoversi anche lui sotto di me, cercando di copiare il mio ritmo, inarca i fianchi e geme incontrollato.   
In mio momento di distrazione si libera dalla mia presa, afferra veemente i miei fianchi tenendomi bloccata a lui ed aumentando il ritmo incalzante.   
In balia delle passioni ho il totale controllo sulla sua mente, così posso bloccare le braccia aperte sul letto. Mi abbasso su lui e traccio una scia illecita dei baci lungo il collo, sulla pelle sensibile, lecco oscena il lobo dell'orecchio.   
Gravo le mani sul torace sconquassato dall'ansimare e continuo a dimenarmi su di lui sempre più veloce, finché non sento un piacevole calore espandersi della mia parte più intima fin in tutto il corpo, tiro la testa indietro e mordo il labbro in modo da non emettere alcun suono.   
Rimango immobile, solo il suono del mio respiro riempie l'aria. All’improvviso mi rendo conto di ciò che è successo. Apro gli occhi e guardo giù. Devan mi sta guardando, ha gli occhi completamente neri, e la bocca ha un sorriso carnale, si lecca il labbro inferiore ed esclama:   
“Non puoi vincere sorellina.”.


	9. ▪8

“Non puoi vincere sorellina.”.   
Sono come stregata, non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi inumani. Sposto lo sguardo per non perdermi in essi ed osservo i lineamenti perfetti del volto. Faccio scivolare le mani dal petto verso il collo snello, applico una leggera pressione, come se volessi strangolarlo.   
Il mio respiro si fa più frenetico, voglio essere dominata da lui, ma in questo momento sono io la vincitrice.   
“Non tentarmi, non prometto alcun autocontrollo.”.   
Aumento la pressione sul collo mentre mi abbasso per sussurrargli lentamente.   
“Io non voglio il tuo autocontrollo, voglio solo perdermi in te.”. I nostri volti sono così vicini da toccarsi quasi.   
Bruscamente Devan elimina la distanza e morde il mio labbro inferiore. Cerco di allontanarmi, ma i suoi denti si serrano ancora più forti.   
Avverto il sangue scendere lento al lato della bocca, lui afferra velocemente le mie mani e le toglie dal suo collo, con un movimento fulmineo alza il busto e mi spinge indietro bloccandomi le braccia con una mano sopra la testa, posizionandosi con il corpo tra le mie gambe.   
Lascia andare il labbro dolorante. Non riesco ad emettere alcun suono, tutto ciò che fa grida pericolo, i miei sensi sono in allerta, sono intrappolata dal predatore più pericoloso di tutti.   
Dopo avermi osservata per qualche istante durato un’eternità, si accosta e lecca il sangue dal mio mento e dalle labbra. Dovrei essere inorridita da tutto ciò, quello che stiamo facendo è sbagliato, così come tutto il resto, invece mi ritrovo a volerne di più, solo per me.   
Voglio perdermi nel più grande peccato esistente sulla terra, che ora si trova nel mio letto. Non distoglie mai lo sguardo, con la mano libera ghermisce il lembo della mia t-shirt che ormai si è alzato fino a scoprire i fianchi. Provo a liberarmi per abbassarla, non voglio che veda le imperfezioni, la pancia morbida e per nulla piatta, i fianchi troppo larghi, i segni, e ne rimanga inorridito.   
“Non farlo. Non mi guardare.”. Mormoro a disagio, per la vergogna.   
“Ti ho avvertita che non mi sarei fermato.”. Fa scivolare la mano morbida lungo il mio ventre fino ad avvolgere il seno. Sto per protestare quando passa il pollice sul capezzolo turgido in modo deciso. Inarco la schiena per sentire di più, le scariche di piacere giungono inaspettate e mi travolgono. Voglio di più.   
Ripete il movimento più e più volte, lascia andare le mie mani ormai intorpidite, sta per scoprire i seni quando qualcuno bussa alla porta.   
Rimaniamo immobili. Sono terrorizzata dal poter essere scoperti.   
“Freya, posso entrare?”. È la voce di papà, cosa ci fa ancora sveglio?   
“Sta in bagno, te la mando appena esce ?”. Devan risponde prontamente.   
“Devan, no tranquillo volevo assicurarmi stesse bene dopo l'accaduto, ma se ci sei tu…”.  Lascia la frase in sospeso e lo sentiamo allontanarsi.   
Se ci avesse visto in quella posizione, non voglio nemmeno immaginare le conseguenze terribili.   
Devan si gira per osservarmi.   
“I tuoi occhi sono tornati normali.”. Noto sorpresa.   
Mi sorride, si china per darmi un bacio sul ventre e si allontana da me. Mi sento vuota e fredda non appena il suo corpo cessa il contatto con il mio, chiudo subito le gambe ed aggiusto la t-shirt .   
Rimaniamo seduti a studiarci  finché non affermo:   
“È sbagliato... sei mio fratello.”.   
Alza l'estremità del labro in un sorriso triste.   
“Io sono sbagliato. Tutto ciò che faccio è dedito al male, al dolore, al potere. Io sono sbagliato, il mio solo esistere è un gioco perverso. Capisco se vuoi lasciarmi andare.”. Mi accarezza il segno dei suoi denti sul labbro lacerato, gli afferro la mano e la stringo.   
“Tu non sei sbagliato e anche se lo fossi, non credo m'importa di sbagliare né di peccare.”. 

Il mese successivo è dedito alla pratica dei miei poteri, la sera mi addormento per lo sfinimento. Devan è un insegnante senza scrupoli, non ha pietà, nonostante ciò non lo cambierei con nessun altro al mondo. È brillante nello spiegare cosa fare e in che modo, faccio passi da gigante grazie alla sua guida. Capita però che lui sia la distrazione più grande, quando mi sgrida o mi afferra con forza per il braccio sento un fuoco inestinguibile ardere dalle viscere.   
Peccato che lui non ricambi e non sia dello stesso avviso.   
Dal giorno della festa non mi ha più sfiorata fisicamente, non in quel senso. Sono convinta che lui pensi di avermi spaventata. All'inizio ero certa che fosse rimasto deluso, o disgustato dal mio corpo, ma non è così, lo vedo da come mi guarda, la lussuria nei suoi occhi ardenti non è altro che uno spettro della mia. Lui lo sa, e nonostante tutto ha deciso di non fare nulla.   
E poi dicono che le donne sono complicate, a quanto pare l'Anticristo lo è di più.  A scuola il ritorno è stato comico da una parte, almeno per me, Devan deve ancora fingere di essere il fidanzato disperato per la morte della compagna. Dall'altro lato invece è frustrante, per me, ora che è tornato single, mezza popolazione scolastica, inclusi dei ragazzi, si propone ogni giorno per consolarlo, toccandogli il braccio, abbracciandolo, facendo palesi avance, lasciando numeri di cellulare, etc. Prenderei volentieri a testate questa metà. 

Qualche sera dopo Devan mi chiede se voglio assistere ad una messa nera. È esilarante, all'entrata indossiamo dei mantelli neri, con Devan siamo seduti in fondo ad una stanza dove sono posizionate delle lunghe panche in legno, disposte una dietro l'altra, ai due lati della stanza ampia.   
C'è una donna al centro che blatera di malefatte, di come truffare il prossimo, cose di poco conto che a me non interessano affatto. Non sono qui per unirmi al loro culto, sono venuta solo per Devan.   
Lui ormai è diventato la ragione della maggior parte delle mie azioni, non ho altro al mondo, solo lui. Lui è la mia casa, la mia chiesa, il mio tutto.   
Dopo la messa assistiamo ad una iniziazione. Mi stupisco di come non mi faccia per nulla impressione vedere persone sgozzate, sangue e sacrifici umani, mi stupisco di come tutto ciò per me non faccia alcuna differenza.   
Non provo alcuna empatia per il genere umano, perché dovrei? Il genere umano non ne prova per me.   
Il mio mondo è Devan.   
Ormai le sue radici sono piantate così a fondo dentro di me che se dovesse succedergli qualcosa ne morirei.   
Se dovessi separarmene, non sopravvivrei al colpo e scatenerei io stessa l'apocalisse. 


	10. ▪9

È iniziato dicembre, tra qualche giorno sarà il nostro compleanno. Per chissà quale ironia del destino io e Devan siamo nati lo stesso giorno, il 5 dicembre. Come anime gemelle e forse lo siamo. Devan non mi tocca più, ma ho dimostrato in tutti i modi di non avere alcuna paura di lui, comincio a notare che il suo autocontrollo si sta esaurendo, giorno dopo giorno. La notte gli incubi sono incrementati, e finiscono sempre allo stesso modo, Devan che mi abbandona. L’unica nota positiva è che a causa di ciò viene nel mio letto, quasi tutte le notti per assicurarmi che lui è lì con me.   
Approfittando della dipartita di Katy come pretesto, il caro fratellino ha annunciato al suo gruppo di amici che non avrebbe festeggiato quest'anno il compleanno. In questo modo possiamo restare da soli a festeggiare tra di noi questo sabato. Inoltre i nostri genitori sono partiti per lavoro, e staranno fuori per altre due settimane, così ho più tempo per esercitarmi.   
Il programma per il weekend è l’ozio.   
Abbiamo deciso che rimarremo in casa a non fare nulla e guardare la TV tutto il giorno, inoltre mi ha anche promesso una sorpresa, ma prima che tutto ciò accada, devo sopravvivere altri 4 giorni di scuola.   
Studiare mi piace, sono gli studenti che non mi piacciono. Nonostante ora sappia difendermi e posso fargliela pagare, le loro parole mi feriscono, specialmente quando mi paragonano a lui, che detto per inciso nessuno può essere paragonato alla perfezione. Le insicurezze sul mio corpo mi hanno portato spesso a digiunare soprattutto nell’ultimo anno, come punizione per essere un mostro alla vista. Non credo che qualcuno se ne sia accorto, non sono cambiata granché fisicamente nessuno penserebbe che una ragazza formosa come me si riduca alla fame per giorni. I loro commenti spesso mi riempiono la mente, sono sempre circondata da persone belle esteticamente, dai fisici longilinei, dal makeup impeccabile ed alte. Tutte cose che io non sono. Tipiche insicurezze adolescenziali, ne sono consapevole, ma fa comunque male.   
Ho affinato la divinazione, quindi è facile predire il prossimo argomento d'interrogazione o le domande di un compito in classe. Questo mi sta permettendo di arrivare all'eccellenza, i voti sono più alti che mai, Devan dice che è barare, ma ha confessato di farlo anche lui.   
È venerdì sera. Volevamo aspettare la mezzanotte, ma ci siamo addormentati sul divano guardando "Midnight in Paris".   
Sono svegliata da una luce, apro gli occhi e noto che non sono nel mio letto, guardo in su e noto il viso angelico di Devan, sta ancora dormendo. Sono sdraiata, non molto comodamente  sul suo petto in mezzo alle sue gambe.   
Non voglio svegliarlo, quindi tento di muovermi il meno possibile mentre cerco un appiglio sul quale aaggrapparmi per alzarmi. Devo averlo schiacciato tutta la notte, perfetto adesso avrò vergogna per sempre. Mentre cerco disperatamente l'appiglio, sento due braccia bloccarmi per la schiena.   
''Se continui a muoverti ancora, non credo ti piaceranno le conseguenze.''   
Capisco immediatamente cosa intende, e cerco di alzarmi il più velocemente possibile, ma nel goffo tentativo scivolo e cado malamente dal divano sul sedere.   
Devan si raddrizza e cerca di trattenere le risate mentre cerca di aiutarmi a rimettermi in piedi. Tempo due secondi e scoppia a ridere, lo ammetto, la situazione è comica. Sorrido lievemente osservandolo, da tempo non rideva più con così gusto, da fargli affiorare lievi rughe attorno agli occhi. È una visione. Prendo un cuscino, glielo stampo in volto e scappo in camera mentre urlo “Buon compleanno, fratellino!”.   
Come stabilito non abbiamo fatto nulla tutto il giorno, ci siamo solo rimpinzati di patatine e guardato la tv sul divano. Ormai è arrivata l'ora di cena e non ho la minima voglia di cucinare, perciò stasera pizza!   
Proprio mentre Devan va in camera a prendere i soldi, suona alla porta il ragazzo delle pizze. Apro la porta e gli sorrido dicendo di attendere per essere pagato, Devan arriva poco dopo e nello stesso momento s’incupisce, per qualcosa che non mi è chiaro. Il suo umore cambia così spesso e velocemente delle volte, che non riesco a stargli dietro.   
Poggia bruscamente la pizza sul tavolo in cucina.   
“Che succede?”. Gli chiedo.   
“Non te ne rendi forse conto da sola?”.   
Lo guardo stralunata, come se gli fossero spuntate altre due teste.   
Abbassa lo sguardo furente sulle mie gambe, per segnalarmi un particolare a cui non ho fatto caso. Guardo in giù e mi rendo conto di avere in dosso solamente una t-shirt oversize. “Tranquillo che non si vede nulla, non ci avrà nemmeno fat...”. Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che Devan mi strattona per il braccio e mi sbatte con la schiena a muro, fermandomi con una mano il braccio, e con l'altra afferra la mascella.   
Lo fisso sgomenta, non è mai stato così violento con me prima d'ora.   
“Nessuno.”. Chiude gli occhi ed inspira, per riprendere un briciolo di controllo sull'ira smodata. “Nessuno, mai, ti deve vedere così.”. “Mi fai male.”.   
Alle mie parole, mi lascia andare immediatamente e poggia il mento alla mia spalla abbracciandomi.   
“Questo ti ha fatto accumulare un'altra punizione sorellina.”. Si allontana e sorride malizioso.   
Mi ero completamente dimenticata della punizione.   
Si abbassa, mi afferra per un braccio e mi carica sulla spalla come un sacco di patate. Cerco di liberarmi per tutto il tragitto, finché non mi butta sul mio letto e si siede tranquillamente anche lui.   
Lo guardo perplessa, impaurita ed anche un po' eccitata. Non ho la minima idea di cosa voglia farmi.   
“Siediti accanto a me.”. Lo accontento. “Ora dammi le tue mani.”. Stendo le mani verso di lui e in un baleno mi ritrovo con l’addome sulle sue ginocchia, è una posizione estremamente imbarazzante e vulnerabile. La t-shirt scopre completamente il fondoschiena, le mia mani sono bloccate da una forza troppo forte da contrastare da cui non posso liberarmi, sono completamente alla sua mercé.   
Non faccio in tempo a chiedergli cosa vuole fare, quando sento il primo schiaffo, seguito subito dal secondo. Inarco il collo all'indietro tirando un respiro di dolore. Nessuno di noi parla, la stanza è però satura dei miei respiri, che presto si sono fatti accelerati, e dal rumore della sua mano a contatto con la mia pelle. Dopo ogni colpo lascia la mano ferma per poi accarezzare dove ha provocato dolore.   
Presto comincio ad ansimare, tutta quella situazione non provoca dolore fisico, ma piacere. Tengo gli occhi chiusi e ogni tanto inumidisco le labbra secche per l'eccessivo respirare a bocca aperta.   
Esco dalla trance quando Devan abbassa la biancheria intima.   
“Devan!”. Sbotto il suo nome allarmata, in attesa di una spiegazione, che arriva in modo inaspettato: sento le dita voraci lambire la parte più sensibile tra le cosce, lì dove nessuno era stato mai.   
Rigira i miei capelli nel palmo della mano e li tira per farmi alzare la testa all'indietro. “Non volevo s'inzuppassero.”. Rivela con la voce sensualmente bassa, le parole escono proibite, non nascondono gli intenti lussuriosi.    
Credo di essere diventata color del fuoco a quelle parole, o forse non alle sue parole ma per ciò che le sue dita hanno cominciato a fare, pronunciandole. Mi allarga oscenamente le gambe ed avverto una pressione delicata, ma decisa, sul mio picco ricettivo e lo strofina tre le dita, ci gioca, lo stuzzica abile... chissà dove ha imparato?   
Con ogni tocco sento sempre più arrivare quella familiare sensazione di calore che mi avrebbe condotta all'apice del piacere. Le dita si fanno sempre più lente, come se volesse farmi prolungare l'agonia.   
“Devan.” Ansiamo impaziente.   
“Dimmi pure sorellina.”. Sussurra e mi morde la spalla, come se volesse assaggiarmi.   
“Per, favore.”. Balbetto a stenti, la tortura non terminerà tanto presto.   
Lo sento sorridere contro la mi pelle.   
“Cosa, per favore?.”.   
La mia punizione. Vuole che lo dica ad alta voce, che dia parola e consistenza al mio piacere, vuole che lo renda partecipe del mio lento discendere nel suo inferno lussurioso, ma io non lo farò mai.   
Capisce che non cederò molto facilmente, schiaffeggia nuovamente sul sedere. Un urlo esce dalla mia bocca, e un altro, e un altro ancora, per ogni colpo. Non sono disposta a perdere. Lo sento irradiare rabbia. Tira ancora una volta per i capelli.   
“Dillo sorellina, prima che le conseguenze diventino peggiori!”. Scuoto categorica la testa, incapace di parlare.   
“Se è così, allora.”. Senza alcun preavviso le dita di Devan penetrano in profondità, spezzandomi il respiro per la reazione inaspettata.   
Alzo gli occhi all'indietro insieme al capo. Fa male. Inizia a muoversi ritmicamente dentro e fuori di me, finché non estrae le dita sostituendole solo con il pollice, mentre con le altre fa pressione sul mio picco.   
Sono in estasi, in completa balia del mio peccato.   
Muovo i fianchi spasmodica, incontrando quelle dita in grado di regalare il più grande piacere, così come il più grande dolore, finché il mio corpo non esplode in un piacere che mai avevo provato prima.   
L’incantesimo si spezza, mi lascio scivolare sul pavimento e mi sdraio su di un fianco ansimante mentre osservo Devan che si porta le dita alla bocca per leccarle. Dopo di che mi aiuta ad alzarmi e dice:   
“Buon compleanno, sorellina.”.


	11. ▪︎10

“Buon compleanno, sorellina.”. Il suo sguardo è  compiaciuto, sorride come se avesse vinto alla lotteria, mentre io mi sento usata, un oggetto, una bambolina di pezza inanimata tra le sue mani crudeli.   
Sono adirata, non mi sono mai sentita così umiliata, nonostante il piacere che mi ha dato, ha portato via una parte di me. Chiudo gli occhi e inspiro lentamente per calmarmi. Non funziona. Sento una mano che accarezza il braccio.   
“Freya.”. Sposto il suo braccio bruscamente. “Cos'hai? C'è qualcosa che n..”.   
La mia mano parte sola, senza preavviso, ed entra in contatto con la sua guancia con un rumore secco. Lo schiaffo lascia una traccia rossastra sulla pelle pallida.   
“Non toccarmi.”. La mia voce è  tremante, perché devo piangere in momento simile, quando vorrei gridargli contro? Mi avvicino a lui e con i pugni gli colpisco il petto. “Perché? Perché?” esclamo mentre continuo a colpirlo e a piangere. Tenta di abbracciarmi, ma lo allontano. “Lasciami da sola! Ho bisogno di stare sola!”. Esce dalla stanza senza obiezioni.   
Appena sento la porta chiudersi afferro le lenzuola, il coprimaterasso, le federe, le coperte, mi sfilo quella maledetta t-shirt, l’intimo e infilo tutto in una busta. Voglio buttare il tutto. Entro in bagno e apro l'acqua calda e cerco di calmarmi.   
Finito entro in cucina e vi trovo Devan seduto davanti la pizza. Non mi guarda.   
“Perdonami, non avrei dovuto spingermi così oltre.”.   
“No, non avresti dovuto!”. Gli rispondo scocciata.   
“Però non mi sembra che ti stessi lamentando, anzi.”.   
Afferro la prima cosa che mi capita sotto mano e faccio per lanciargliela quando compare dietro di me e mi ferma il braccio. “Scusami.”. Sussurra seducente, andando a sciogliere il nucleo pulsante della collera.   
“Non negherò di aver provato piacere, ma non era così che me l'ero immaginata, non è così che doveva andare. Volevo fosse speciale e non a causa della tua rabbia e possessività. Mi hai trattata come un oggetto, hai calpestato i miei sentimenti.”. Mi giro per guardarlo negli occhi, anche se non è facile perché ho le vista annebbiata dalle lacrime, e trovo il suo viso senza espressione alcuna. Sento una scossa, come se un fulmine mi avesse trapassata. “ A te non importa. A te non importa nulla di me!”. Sono arrabbiata, delusa, continuo ad urlare e a picchiarlo in petto. “Non ti sei mai preoccupato per me, sono sempre stata un giocattolo!”.   
Afferra le mie braccia e le stringe con forza, il suo sguardo è furibondo.   
“Come puoi solo pensare queste cose? Tu sei l'unica persona importante, l'unica che conta davvero!”. Grida collerico, divenendo paonazzo in viso.  “Tu mi fai felice Freya, e quando ho visto quell' ignobile guardarti in quel modo, io... io ho desiderato averti ancora di più.”. Chiudo gli occhi. “Ho avuto paura che potesse portarti via, ho realizzato che un giorno mi avresti potuto abbandonare.”. Lascia andare le mie mani e s’inginocchia a terra. “Perdonami, avevo il timore di terrorizzarti e allontanarti, e alla fine è successo comunque.”. Devan mi ha ferita, ma col tempo potrò passarci su.   
Dopotutto lui è l'anticristo, non posso certo aspettarmi un rapporto normale, in verità non posso aspettarmi alcun rapporto. Questo suo tormento per me non deve essere facile per lui.   
Mi inginocchio a mia volta di fronte a lui, gli prendo il viso tra le mani.   
“Io non vado da nessuna parte. Mi hai ferita sì, mi hai spaventata, sì. Questo non vuol dire che lascio perdere alla prima difficoltà. Tu sei l'unica persona importante per me. Come potrei lasciarti senza ferire me stessa?”.   
Inaspettatamente mi abbraccia. “Non farò più nulla senza il tuo consenso. Non riesco a vederti star male.”   
Dopo aver mangiato la pizza, ormai fredda, Devan mi ha fatto andare in camera e mi ha chiesto di vestirmi con indumenti più invernali, non capisco perché. Non ho alcun desiderio di uscire. Mi guardo allo specchio, e sono decisamente pronta per una tempesta di gelo.   
Devan mi aspetta all'entrata.   
“Tu perché non sembri una palla di neve?”. Gli chiedo vedendolo con solo una felpa e i pantaloni da tuta.   
“Non ne ho bisogno. Vieni.”. Mi porge la mano e andiamo verso l'entrata. "Chiudi gli occhi.".   
Lo sento aprire la porta di casa e sussurrare qualcosa d’incomprensibile.   
“Puoi aprirli.”.   
Sono confusa.   
“Non vedo nulla.”   
Quando vedo un fiocco scendere, poi un altro, e un altro ancora, finché non perdo il conto. Corro fuori e comincio a girare sotto la neve come una bambina. Io amo la neve, ma qui la neve non cade mai. Immagino fosse questa la sua sorpresa per me. Corro verso di lui ad abbracciarlo.   
“Grazie! È il regalo più bello! Possiamo averla anche domani?”. Gli chiedo speranzosa.   
“Tutto quello che vuoi.”. Gli do un bacio sulla guancia per ritornare a correre sotto la neve.   
La domenica è passata a giocare sotto la neve, mi sono goduta ogni istante possibile! Abbiamo giocato a palle di neve, fatto un pupazzo enorme, e persino qualche foto. Il compleanno più agrodolce della mia vita. Io non avevo idea di cosa regalare a Devan, quindi mi sono limitata a comprargli qualche videogioco, nulla di entusiasmante in confronto al suo regalo.   
Il ritorno a scuola è stato piuttosto penoso per me. Devan è più possessivo che mai, non che a scuola ce ne sia bisogno, dato che sono un’emarginata, ma nelle ultime due settimane è andato tutto degenerando. Adesso grazie a lui e alle sue troppe attenzioni, come accompagnarmi in aula, venirmi a prendere, trascinarmi al tavolo dei suoi amici a mangiare, tutti mi prestano attenzione.   
Io odio essere al centro della scena, soprattutto perché la mia non è affatto positiva. Ma non posso farci nulla, come posso contrastare i desideri dell'anticristo? Devo solo resistere qualche altro giorno prima delle vacanze di Natale. E nulla e nessuno avrebbe rovinato le vacanze.   
Qualche giorno fa i nostri genitori sono tornati dal loro viaggio lavorativo e ci hanno regalato 10 giorni a New Orleans. Partiremo il 24 e torneremo l'anno nuovo. Non mi aspettavo un regalo del genere, non da loro, forse, nel profondo, ci vogliono davvero bene.   
Sono interrotta dai miei pensieri dalla mano di Devan che stringe possessivo la mia coscia, mentre siamo seduti al suo tavolo alla mensa. Mi giro a guardarlo con espressione interrogativa. Qualcosa lo ha fatto arrabbiare, sta cercando di calmarsi. Poggio una mano sulla sua e con l'altra cerco di calmarlo accarezzandogli il braccio, questi suoi attacchi ultimamente sono peggiorati, forse per gli ormoni, o perché sta crescendo, non ne ho idea.   
Sul tragitto per casa gli chiedo del perché della rabbia di oggi a pranzo e la sua risposta non è arrivata, come al solito del resto.        
                                         Domani è finalmente giovedì, il giorno della partenza, ho già preparato la mia valigia, e aiutato Devan con la sua. Non vedo l'ora di trovarmi in una città dove nessuno ci conosce, dove nessuno sa chi siamo, dove possiamo essere liberi di non nasconderci. Inoltre si sa che a New Orleans ci sono molte streghe, magari potremo andare a visitare quell'accademia, o incontrarne una. Magari con le streghe posso andare d'accordo, dopotutto abbiamo parecchio in comune, giusto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo un po' corto e filler, ma prometto MOLTA PIÙ azione per il prossimo~  
> Spero vi stia piacendo la storia ;)  
> ▪︎Nana▪︎


	12. ▪︎11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono solita lasciare note, ma per questo capitolo mi sento di farlo poiché  contiene delle scene di sesso che potrebbero dar fastidio, o urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno.   
> Vi invito semplicemente a non leggere.   
> Ricordo anche che Devan è l'anticristo, quindi per quanto riguarda il sesso, non ha molti freni.  
> Per chiunque fosse interessato a leggerlo comunque, BUONA LETTURA~  
> ▪︎Nana▪︎

Il viaggio in aereo è stato stancante. Ho avuto un attacco di panico a metà volo, per mia fortuna Devan era con me e mi ha fatto addormentare per risvegliarmi dopo l'atterraggio.   
Il viaggio col taxi dall'aeroporto all'hotel è stato piuttosto veloce, dopo il check-in, siamo finalmente in stanza. Appena entro mi butto sul letto.   
“Tutto bene?.” Chiede apprensivo Devan.   
“Sì, solo non capisco questa stanchezza. Rilassiamoci e andiamo a visitare la zona nei dintorni. Dopotutto siamo nel quartiere francese.”. Rispondo eccitata. Sono veramente speranzosa di incontrare qualche altra strega, qualcuno come me. Dopo esser andata in bagno ho capito del perché mi sento a pezzi, mi è arrivato il ciclo. Ho appena mandato Devan a comprarmi degli assorbenti e qualche antidolorifico per sopravvivere ai dolori che entro qualche ora arriveranno.                                                                                  Quando Devan rientra in camera con la busta di assorbenti e antidolorifici, scoppio a ridere. Il caro anticristo mi guarda perplessa.   
“Vuoi rendere partecipe anche me di questa ilarità?”.   
Cercando di calmarmi gli spiego: “Semplicemente ho trovato divertente il fatto che l'anticristo in persona sia andato a comprarmi gli assorbenti. Non farci caso: gli ormoni!”. E riprendo a ridere. Non è la prima volta che lo mando a comprarmeli, ma questa volta non so perché lo trovo comico. Alla fine abbiamo deciso di rimanere a casa, i miei crampi non sono migliorati molto, quindi passeremo la vigilia qui, col servizio in camera e qualche commedia televisiva.   
Devan è seduto, la schiena grava alla testata del letto con  me tra le sue gambe, al sicuro sul suo petto, e le sue mani che massaggiano il mio basso ventre. Mi sento così protetta, amata e in pace che vorrei ripetere questo momento all'infinito.   
“ Mi dispiace che per colpa mia dobbiamo rimanere in stanza.”. Gli dico.   
“Non desidero stare dove tu non ci sei.”.   
Per fortuna non può scorgere la mia espressione, perché quando parla così gentilmente ed amorevolmente con me mi arriva il sangue in testa e divento più rossa del peperoncino. È buffo pensare come l’anticristo, l’incarnazione del male sia qui a massaggiarmi la pancia per alleviare il mio dolore. È strano vederlo così. Quando ci penso, sapendo ciò che può fare con il solo cenno del capo, a quanta distruzione può portare, mi sembra surreale. Quelle mani che hanno portato via la vita a chissà quanti, piano le sento scendere sempre più giù fino a massaggiarmi la parte alta delle cosce. Chiudo gli occhi per il sollievo provato. I suoi movimenti sono lenti, scende giù a mani aperte e risale inarcando le dita e affondandole leggermente nella carne.   
Proprio mentre sento l’abbandono al sonno arrivare percepisco la sua mano salire adagio attraversando il mio corpo come un fantasma, sosta alla base del seno, per poi afferrarlo e stringerlo con forza. Non riesco a trattenere la voce, inarco la schiena intanto che gioca, e pizzica il mio capezzolo ormai indurito. Dopo aver soddisfatto l’uno passa all’altro. La mia mente vola lontano, finché sento l’altra mano intrufolarsi tra il mio intimo. Presa dal panico lo fermo con la mano.   
“No. Non puoi.”. Lo guardo confusa girando il volto di lato. Mi bacia la spalla continuando il suo gioco tra i miei seni. “Lo sanno tutti, che questo aiuta col dolore.”.  Afferma procace, leccandomi il collo. Ormai non lo sto ascoltando neanche più, non posso resistere a lui, non voglio resistere. Tutto ciò che fa è così intenso, e pieno di passione.   
Quando la sua mano delicata sfiora la parte più intima di me, comincio a gemere come impazzita. Gli afferro le gambe ed affondo incontrollata le dita nelle cosce per trattenermi non so nemmeno io da cosa.   
Allargo oscenamente le cosce per lui mentre con due dita mi penetra delicatamente e col pollice gioca malizioso sul mio punto più sensibile. Non è  paragonabile alla prima volta, nessuna presenza di quella rabbia letale, nessuna esigenza, nulla di quel tormento, solo una delicatezza che mi sta portando all’esasperazione. Lo afferro per la nuca e lo avvicino ancora di più all'incavo tra il collo e  la spalla. In un attimo mi trovo sdraiata sul letto con il viso di Devan pericolosamente vicino al mio sesso. Sul volto un sorriso di sfida.   
Si aspetta che lo respinga, che lo combatta, ma non questa volta, questa volta lo desidero anche io con un ardore che sorprende persino me facendomi inarcare la schiena. Con foga avvicino la sua bocca alla mia parte più intima, il contatto è  qualcosa a metà strada tra un orgasmo è le montagne russe, è una sensazione che fa formicolare il corpo.   
Ormai sono dannata con lui tanto vale giocare al suo gioco. Tanto vale prendere tutto di lui se lui ha già deciso di prendere tutto di me.   
La sua lingua si ferma e viene sostituita ancora una volta da quelle dita così peccaminose mentre succhia vorace il mio apice. Non resisto e mi ributto con la schiena sul letto accarezzandomi e stringendo i seni cercando di imitare il suo gioco di poco prima. Quando sento giungere la frenesia prima dell’apice sono in uno stato di caos e di gemiti, i miei fianchi si muovono con volontà propria e le mani continuano a stringere i miei seni. Non mi sembra nemmeno di stare più nel mio corpo, sono all’apice, all’orgasmo, al piacere assoluto, ultraterreno che solo un essere superiore può provocare.   
Cerco di riprendere fiato mentre mi alzo sui gomiti e guardo giù. Devan alza piano la testa e leggo l’euforia nella sua espressione. Ha gli occhi inghiottiti dal nero delle tenebre che lo governano, e dal naso al mento è ricoperto di sangue. Guardandomi, con la lingua si lecca le labbra e credo sia la cosa più erotica che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Se questo è un peccato, sono contenta di peccare.   
Dovrei provare disgusto per quello che è appena accaduto, e per quello che abbiamo appena fatto, ma non è così, anzi lo rifarei ancora e ancora. Riprendo possesso del mio corpo e gli sorrido. Alzandomi gli afferro il viso tra le mani.   
“Credo che abbiamo bisogno di una ripulita.” Mi alzo e senza aspettare una risposta mi dirigo verso il bagno con stampato su un sorriso e lo spettro di un orgasmo ancora addosso.   
Sono scappata sì, non resisto ad altro, e nel suo volto leggo il bisogno spasmodico di spingersi oltre, ma non sono ancora pronta a darglielo.   
Non stanotte.   
Stanotte si è già preso una parte di me, e devo guarire dal suo tocco per poterlo sopportare ancora.


	13. ▪︎12

Dolore.    
Mi sveglio con un intenso dolore al basso ventre, spasmi che arrivano ad intervalli regolari e che mi fanno contorcere sul letto. Inizio a piangere silenziosa per il dolore, è ancora notte fonda, non vorrei, ma devo svegliare Devan, se non prendo qualche antidolorifico svengo.   
Lo scuoto per le spalle.   
“Devan. Devan. Devan!”.   
Si alza di scatto, allarmato.   
“Che succede? Stai male? Hai dolore?”. Chiede angustiato. “Preparami un antidolorifico e abbracciami.”. Gli sussurro stremata.   
Fa esattamente come gli ho chiesto, mi porge la pillola con dell'acqua. Solo ora mi accorgo che è rimasto senza maglietta, solo con un paio di pantaloncini. Mentre bevo lo osservo, è inumanamente bello. Quando i miei occhi finalmente incrociano sui suoi lo trovo già intento a guardarmi.   
Serio esclama:   
“Posso portarti via il dolore, lo sai.”.   
Quasi mi affogo con l'acqua a quelle parole.   
Mi da qualche pacca sulla schiena.   
“Sorellina, non pensavo fossi così maliziosa.”. Mi sta prendendo in giro. Gli ormoni incontrollabili rendono instabili anche i miei pensieri, mi giro infastidita per non dire qualcosa di spiacevole, e mi rimetto sdraiata. Sento il letto affondare dietro di me, si avvicina ed appoggia la mano aperta sulla mia pancia, dopo qualche istante sono attraversata da una forza che porta via il dolore.   
“Intendevo questo.”. Sussurra carezzevole, baciandomi la spalla. “Grazie.”. Rispondo, mentre mi stringe a lui e ci rimettiamo a dormire.   
Questa mattina sorprendentemente mi sento in forze. Mi sono svegliata presto, lavata, pettinata, vestita e aspetto Devan per scendere a fare colazione in qualche posto carino. Ne approfitto finché non sono estremamente dolorante, anche se posso sempre chiedere a Devan.   
È liberatorio camminare stretta al suo braccio, senza la paura di poter incontrare persone che conosciamo e che possano fraintendere. Camminiamo per la città come un coppia qualunque di adolescenti, e non c'è sensazione più bella di poter far vedere al mondo che è mio. Per la colazione scegliamo un bar piccolino, ma accogliente. Opto per un caffè e un muffin ai frutti di bosco, mentre Devan una colazione all'inglese. Oggi è il giorno di Natale, che per ovvie ragioni, nessuno di noi due festeggia.   
Abbiamo deciso di trascorrere la giornata vagando semplicemente per la città senza meta.   
Quanto ho desiderato negli ultimi anni passeggiare mano nella mano con lui, come dei ragazzi normali, come una coppia magari. So che tutto ciò ci è precluso. Siamo fratelli, solo l'idea è aberrante, ma io non riesco e non voglio resistere a questa attrazione. È un richiamo imperioso, il suo essere stesso è come il canto di una sirena al quale non posso opporre resistenza.   
Per pranzo decidiamo di tornare in albergo, dato che comunque abbiamo i pasti inclusi, mangiamo sul tavolino che abbiamo vicino alla finestra. In realtà non ho molto appetito, odio pensare che tutto ciò non durerà molto.   
“A cosa pensi?”. Mi chiede improvvisamente.   
Lo guardo e sorrido mesta.   
“ A te, a quanto sia fortunata ad averti nella mia vita. A quanto sarebbe tutto più bello se potessimo restare in questo momento.”. Arrossisco leggermente sotto al suo sguardo intenso. “Pensi veramente di essere fortunata, fortunata ad essere amata dell'anticristo? Colui che provoca sofferenza, dolore e morte. Colui che non prova compassione, colui che uccide senza alcun rimpianto?”.   
Amata, ha veramente detto amata? Sento il cuore accelerare e le orecchie fischiare, una sola parola mi vortica nella testa : amata. Devan mi ama.   
“Tu... tu mi ami?”. Gli chiedo incerta.   
Si alza e mi viene in contro.   
“Di tutto ciò che ho detto, hai capito solo questo? Certo che ti amo Freya. Non potrei amare nessun altro.”. Si abbassa per darmi un bacio casto sulla fronte per poi andare a sedersi sul letto rivolto a me.   
“Allora, cosa si prova ad essere amati dall'anticristo?”. Mi chiede scherzoso.   
“È travolgente, credo.”. Non posso spiegare come mi sento, non lo comprendo nemmeno io.   
“Forse adesso ti senti fortunata, ma quando il momento arriverà, non lo penserai più, ti daranno la caccia per indebolirmi, se mai dovessero scoprire cosa sei per me. E questo non posso permetterlo.”.   
“Non scapperò da te.”. Gli prometto.   
“Anche se provassi, non penso te lo lascerei fare. Sono una creatura egoista”. Risponde cupo.   
Il pomeriggio passeggiamo per il quartiere francese in cerca di qualche negozietto carino. Questa è la versione ufficiale, io in realtà sono ansiosa di poter incontrare qualche strega, entriamo in un negozio che vende parecchie cose esoteriche, che per lo più mi fanno ridere perché so benissimo che non sono altro che trappole per turisti. L'unica cosa interessante forse sono gli scaffali pieni di erbe. Mentre do un'occhiata in giro, si avvicina la commessa.   
“Sai, potrei avere ciò che fa al caso tuo.”. Mi squadra dalla testa a piedi e mi porge una boccetta. La guardo incuriosita senza prenderla.   
“Cos'è?.”. Mi risponde con scherno:   
“È una pozione che aiuterebbe persino una come te ad avere uno come..”. Si guarda attorno nel negozio in cerca di qualcuno. “Persino uno come lui.”. Finisce la frase indicando Devan  che osserva disinteressato qualche articolo del negozio. Questa ragazza mi ha appena offesa.   
Le afferro il braccio e la tiro a me.   
“Una come me ha già uno come lui. Forse sei tu che hai bisogno di questa pozione.”. Le rispondo a tono. Le lascio il braccio e lei comincia a ridere fragorosamente, fino ad attirare l'attenzione di Devan che si avvicina. La commessa notandolo smette subito. “Sai, è successa una cosa strana, questa perdente ha appena affermato che sei suo.”. Accusa sfrontata.   
Devan mi guarda, prende la mia mano e ne bacia il polso.   
“Sono tuo spirito e corpo.”. Asserisce guardandomi negli occhi. Sono così persa in quel mare cristallino che quasi non mi accorgo della ragazza che soffoca accanto a noi. Dopo qualche istante si accascia a terra svenuta mentre lasciamo il negozio.   
Dopo l'episodio del negozio siamo tornati in camera, non avevo più voglia di stare in mezzo alla gente. Sono così poco abituata a non avere interazioni con le persone che nella mia mente avevo creato una visione distorta delle streghe. Quella ragazza forse non lo è, ma mi ha fatto riflettere, tutti gli esseri viventi sono degli ignobili e subdoli bugiardi che amano calpestare il prossimo per sentirsi gratificati e meno inadeguati alla vita, vogliono essere superiori. Mi chiedo se Devan la veda come loro, se non preferisca avere accanto qualcuno di più... più di me.   
“Mi dispiace.”. Affermo all'improvviso.   
“Per cosa?”.   
“Per non essere abbastanza bella, abbastanza alta, abbastanza magra, o intelligente, o qualunque altra cosa quelle ragazze là fuori sono, mentre io no.”.   
Devan passa i minuti successivi in silenzio a guardarmi adirato. In fine pronuncia le uniche 3 parole che ho bisogno di sentire :   
“Io ti amo.”.   
Mi giro e con impeto incontenibile lo abbraccio più forte che posso.   
Con un braccio mi fa scivolare su di lui, sono seduta a cavalcioni su di lui mentre gli assaggio il collo. La pelle perfetta e liscia rabbrividisce al mio tocco. Oggi voglio essere io a dominare, a farlo venire sotto di me, a sentirlo ansimare e tremare, gridare il mio nome mentre il piacere scorre fluido nel corpo perfetto.   
Non ho alcuna esperienza diretta in questo, ma spero che internet sia stato di aiuto. Infilo le mani sotto la maglietta e con i palmi gli lambisco l'addome mentre comincio a muovere piano il bacino.   
“Che ne dici se oggi sono io a far star bene te?”.   
L’unica risposta che ricevo sono le sue mani che afferrano il mio sedere e le dita che vi affondano per attirarmi a lui mentre aumenta la velocità dei suoi fianchi. Gli sfilo la maglietta frettolosamente e comincio a venerare il suo corpo come il tempio più prezioso di tutti. Arrivo ai pantaloncini, afferro l'elastico dei boxer mentre lui alza leggermente il bacino per permettermi di sfilarli.   
Guardo il suo membro per qualche istante, non ne avevo mai visto uno dal vivo e la penombra della stanza non mi permette una visione piena. Devo accontentarmi.   
Alzo lo sguardo per cercare i suoi occhi. Non ci pensare, lasciati andare, mi dico.   
Afferro il suo organo dalla base, lentamente vado su e giù con la mano. Aumento gradualmente la velocità, con l’altra mano raggiungo la base e comincio ad accarezzarla. Piano mi avvicino sempre di più con la bocca fino a riempirla di lui, è una sensazione nuova, strana da descrivere, so solo che provoca piacere anche a me sentire il mio nome in piccoli sospiri di piacere. Raccoglie i miei capelli in un pugno, in modo che non mi diano fastidio.   
Apro gli occhi ed alzo lo sguardo su di lui mentre la mia testa va su e giù. Si morde il labbro finché non porta la testa all’indietro e comincia a muovere rapidamente i fianchi dentro la mia bocca. “Freya!”. Geme ripetutamente incontrollato, intanto che la mia bocca si riempie di un liquido tiepido e amarognolo, quasi insapore. Mi raddrizzo su di lui e lo guardo riprendersi dall’orgasmo.   
Il respiro rallenta e gli occhi si aprono per guardarmi. Mi ricordo di avere ancora quel liquido in bocca. Lo ingoio e strizzo gli occhi: non è molto piacevole il sapore.   
All’improvviso sento Devan ridere, apro gli occhi e lo guardo mortificata.   
“Non dovevi farlo per forza.”.  Mi rassicura. Incrocio le braccia sul petto.   
“Allora non lo farò la prossima volta”. Prometto.   
Sorride ancora e mi afferra per farmi sdraiare con lui.   
“Dormi adesso.”. Comanda.   
Chiudo immediatamente gli occhi per essere inghiottita da sogni travolgenti su di lui.


	14. ▪︎13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:  
> Questa è la mia prima storia, non avevo mai scritto nulla del genere, né tantomeno reso pubblico. Mi dispiace e mi fa male però vedere che l'impegno che ci metto viene ripreso e copiato da altri, anche se non in toto, ma io conosco il mio linguaggio, e me ne accorgo.  
> Siete quindi pregati di NON COPIARE IL TESTO, NON COPIARE LA FORMA, NON COPIARE LE PAROLE, e in fine NON COPIARE LA TRAMA.  
> La scelta delle parole, degli avvenimenti, dei luoghi e delle azioni non è casuale, è la descrizione, per lo più, di avvenimenti che sono reali per quanto riguarda alcune parti dello scritto.  
> Copiare una emozione, non la rende reale nel lettore.  
> Questo capitolo contiene scene che coinvolgono sangue, se siete sensibili, non leggete l'ultima parte!  
> Adesso non vi rompo più, ENJOY~
> 
> ▪︎NANA▪︎

È passata una settimana dal nostro arrivo a New Orleans. A quanto pare esiste una chiesa satanista anche qui, proprio ieri Devan mi ha fatto sapere che ci sarà un ballo per la fine dell'anno organizzato da un affiliato molto facoltoso della chiesa. Sarà un ballo in maschera, il tema è prima epoca vittoriana. In tutta la mia vita non sono mai stata ad un ballo né tantomeno ad un ballo in maschera. Sono eccitata all'idea.  
Quindi adesso siamo in giro per negozi a cercare qualcosa inerente al ballo. Devan ha già trovato un frac niente male. Per me è più difficile, non tutti i negozi sono al passo con la moda di metà ‘800!  
Con non poca difficoltà riesco a trovare l’abito perfetto! È di un celeste cereo con dettagli di pallidi fiorellini rosa sull’ampia gonna. La scollatura arriva a metà del seno e le maniche, che scoprono le spalle, hanno contorni  di delicato e sottile merletto, quasi impercettibile. Sono riuscita persino a trovare un corsetto. La commessa ha suggerito di non indossare il reggiseno, in questo modo sarà più facile schiacciare il seno abbondante dentro. In un altro negozio ho comprato anche qualche dettaglio in luce da mettere tra i capelli. E così abbiamo passato tutto il giorno, in cerca di costumi, è stato quasi più faticoso che visitare la città nei giorni passati.  
La sera prima eravamo così stanchi che non abbiamo nemmeno finito di cenare che già stavamo dormendo. L’appuntamento per stasera è alle 7:30, una carrozza verrà a prenderci fuori dall’albergo alle 7:00. Durante il pranzo Devan mi avverte di non allontanarmi mai da lui e di non rivelare il mio nome, cambierà persino il colore dei miei capelli.  
Mentre Devan è riuscito a cambiarsi senza alcun problema nel suo completo nero e rosso, per me è un altro paio di maniche! Sono in piedi e tengo stretto il palo del baldacchino del letto intanto che lui stringe il corsetto. È quasi una tortura, non ho mai indossato abiti stretti, figurarsi un corsetto. Ma spero di abituarmici.  
“ Credo che non riuscirò a mangiare un granché stasera.”. Dico scherzosa.  
“Io ti trovo irresistibile. Con questo reggicalze, questo pizzo.”. Ogni cosa che pronuncia è accompagnata dalle dita che tracciano prima le mie cosce per risalire e stringere il sedere, fin sopra i fianchi per arrivare alle spalle. Le stringe mentre con le labbra lascia dei baci al di sopra delle scapole, dove non sono coperte dal corsetto.  
Chino la testa avanti eccitata, se continuiamo così non avrò tempo per truccarmi, né per acconciare nuovamente i capelli.  
“ Fermati.”. Sussurro ansimante. “Non c’è tempo.”.  
Stampa un  ultimo bacio e prosegue ad aiutarmi col vestito. Infine mi assicura una maschera di pizzo, che avvolge delicata il viso, dietro la nuca. Con uno schiocco di dita trasforma i miei capelli in un rosa pallido.  
Alle 7:00 precise arriva la carrozza, è di un bellissimo bordeaux scuro con dettagli in nero, trainata da 4 cavalli. Non mi aspettavo una vera carrozza.  
La sera è ghiacciata e i mantelli neri che indossiamo non sono così caldi come speravo, dopo 30 minuti esatti giungiamo ad un imponente magione. Un valletto ci aiuta a scendere. Devan mi porge la mano.   
"Pronta?”. Chiede.  
“Assolutamente no.”.   
Sorride e ci addentriamo nell'abitazione.  
Prima della cena tutti gli invitati si sono trattenuti in un salotto enorme vicino all’ingresso. Ogni singola persona presente è venuta a salutare Devan, a mostrargli rispetto. Dopo la cena Ci siamo spostati nella sala da ballo. Solo dopo che è partita la musica e molte coppie hanno cominciato a ballare, mi sono ricordata una cosa fondamentale, io non so ballare, soprattutto i balli di una volta, ma sono fortunata perché a quanto pare il caro fratellino la pensa come me e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo. Dopo i primi balli ci allontaniamo verso un tavolo per sederci. Periodicamente qualcuno si avvicina per parlare con l'anticristo, ma non presto loro alcuna attenzione. Ogni tanto durante qualche conversazione fa scivolare la sua mano nella mia. In qualche momento della serata qualcuno ha provato persino ad invitarmi a ballare, ma Devan ha declinato prima che potessi aprire bocca. All’ennesimo invito mi stringe la mano e mi trascina fuori dalla sala.  
Mi ritrovo con le spalle al muro e la fronte di lui appoggiata alla spalla. Gli accarezzo i capelli scuri.  
“Sono tua, non badarci.”.  
Dopo qualche momento si calma e rientriamo. Dopo la mezzanotte fa un discorso e ben presto tutti cominciano ad andarsene chissà dove.  
“Queste persone sono molto facoltose, e i loro accompagnatori sono le loro vittime da sacrificare a mio padre, come regalo per il nuovo anno.”.  
Adesso capisco la fretta di sparire.  
“Quindi, questo vuol dire che io sono la tua vittima?”. Gli chiedo quasi con timore. Mi gira e si posiziona dietro di me.  
“Tu sei solo mia.”. Mi slaccia la maschera e la lascia cadere, mi accarezza il collo fino a scendere sulle spalle, poi inizia a sbottonarmi l’abito.  
“No fermo, e se dovesse arrivare qualcuno?”.  
“Non arriverà nessuno, questo posto è mio.”. Sussurra.  
Mi aiuta ad uscire dall'abito e mi trascina verso lui con una mano sul fianco, per accarezzare con l'altra il mio viso. Mi guarda intensamente, mi sta scrutando l'anima. I miei sensi sono in allerta, mi dicono di fuggire, ma come posso se il mio predatore è l’unico che può scatenare questo turbinio di passioni che mi travolge corpo e anima.  
“Sei disposto ad essere solo mia, ad essere legata a me per l’eternità.”.  
“Sì.”.  
Lentamente si avvicina al mio viso ed assaporo già il suo respiro sulla mia bocca, ma voglio di più. Appena le nostre labbra si incontrano il mondo sparisce, lo spazio si annulla e i nostri spiriti fluttuano nell’eternità più buia. Il bacio è casto.  
Si allontana e mi fa inginocchiare sul pavimento. Dispone delle candele attorno a me in cerchio, si toglie la giacca e vi entra anche lui inginocchiandosi di fronte a me, mi prende un braccio e con un pugnale, che non sapevo avesse, taglia lungo il mio polso, velocemente fa lo stesso con il suo.  
“Con questo sangue legherò i nostri spiriti, se dovesse succederci qualcosa, l' altro potrà sempre salvare il condannato.”.  
Detto ciò avvicina il mio polso alle sue labbra e comincia a bere il mio sangue. Come ipnotizzata afferro il suo e lo imito. Ha un sapore di ruggine e salato, dopo qualche sorso mi sento come drogata.  
Lo prendo per la nuca e lo bacio. Non è come prima, adesso è un bacio disperato, ho bisogno di sentirlo dentro di me. Dischiudo le labbra e le nostre lingue si mischiano con sangue e passione, non riuscirò mai a saziarmi di lui.  
Lentamente mi fa sdraiare in quel cerchio.  
“Sei solo mia ora, non potranno esserci pretese su di te.”.  
Detto ciò ricongiunge le nostre labbra, mentre le sue dita si intrufolano esperte tra il pizzo facendolo scivolare lungo le gambe, allargandole e penetrandomi con le sue dita. Impaziente, veloce insanguinato. La bocca arriva a mordere la parte superiore del mio seno facendomi sussultare, i movimenti delle dita aumentano mentre alzo il polso e con il sangue traccio la sua bocca e lo bacio ancora e ancora.  
Il suo pollice continua imperterrito il suo gioco sul mio punto più sensibile e le sue dita vanno sempre più veloce. La stanza è piena di gemiti, finché non inarco la schiena e mi perdo nell'oblio di quel piacere proibito, ma unico e mio. Posso dire di aver passato il più memorabile capodanno della mia vita, tra le braccia dell’anticristo, immersi nel nostro sangue, avvolti dalla nostra passione, annegati nel desiderio, dopo aver legato i nostri spiriti per l'eternità.


	15. ▪︎14

Qualcuno mi svegli.   
“ Freya!”. Mi chiamano con concitazione. “Freya!”.    
Apro velocemente gli occhi e trovo Devan con le braccia sulle mie spalle che mi scuote.   
“Di nuovo.”. Affermo sconfitta. Ormai è qualche settimana che è ricominciato l’incubo di Devan anche mi abbandona. Questa volta però è diverso, c'è qualcuno con lui, qualcuno che lo allontana da me. Per quanto continui ad assicurarmi che non ci potrà mai essere nessuno in grado di allontanarci, non riesco a togliermi questa orrenda sensazione di torpore e di disagio dalla mente.   
La scuola è ormai ricominciata da un po’ e l’ossessione di Devan di starmi appiccicato non si è affievolita.   
È iniziato febbraio, il che significa una cosa sola: San Valentino.   
Le ragazze a scuola non parlano d’altro, c'è una strana fibrillazione, parlano di regali, fidanzati o probabili confessioni d'amore. Odio San Valentino da quando alle elementari portai dei biscotti a papà e mi disse che San Valentino è una stupida festa dispendiosa ,e li buttò. Mi rendo conto che c’è tutto un commercio dietro, ma mi sono ritrovata a fantasticare spesso in questi giorni, Devan che mi dona un cuore e dopo esserci tinti nel nostro sangue, di fare l’amore. Fare l’amore con Devan. Com’è  fare l’amore con l’anticristo? Com'è fare l’amore con chi ami? Se prima raggiungevo l'estasi, adesso esploderò forse? Il solo pensiero mi eccita.   
È appena suonata la campanella, a quest'ora abbiamo il pranzo, esco dall'aula aspettando di vedere Devan, ma di lui nemmeno l’ombra. Decido di avviarmi da sola alla caffetteria, siedo al solito tavolo, non faccio in tempo a tirare fuori il sandwich che lui entra in caffetteria con fare preoccupato e mi cerca con lo sguardo. Appena i nostri occhi si incontrano, si rilassa e comincia ad avanzare verso di me. Non subito mi accorgo che con lui c’è un ragazzo che non avevo mai visto prima. Ha lunghi capelli rossi, e indossa un'improbabile camicia leopardata, si accomodano al tavolo, Devan al mio fianco ed il ragazzo di fronte a noi.   
“Questa è mia sorella, Freya.”. Fa le presentazioni. “Freya, questo è  Evan, uno studente nuovo.".   
Il ragazzo allunga la mano.   
“Piacere.” L'afferro e subito vengo trapassata da un  brivido. “Piacere mio.”. Rispondo neutra.   
Dopo l’incontro con Evan ho continuato ad avere una sensazione di inquietudine, anche ora che sono a casa e al sicuro. Devo parlarne con Devan .   
Busso alla sua porta.   
“Avanti, entra.”. È in piedi davanti la finestra. “Vuoi parlarmi di Evan, non è così?”. Afferma, consapevole dei miei timori. Aggrotto le sopracciglia, allora se n’è accorto anche lui? Mi siedo sul letto, aspettando che dica altro.   
“Non è un essere umano.”. Parla, continuando a stare rivolto verso la finestra “È  una di quelle creature delle quali ti avevo parlato. Ha detto che vuole schierarsi con me, con il suo seguito.”. Afferma, senza allegria.   
“Non è fantastico?”. Chiedo io.   
“Nemmeno un po’.”.   
Viene a sedersi sul letto di fianco a me.   
“Queste creature sono come me. Sono egoiste, vogliono sopravvivere e vogliono il potere, non farti ingannare dal nostro rapporto, io con te sono Devan, per chiunque altro sono l’anticristo. Schierarsi con qualcuno potrebbe essere un pericolo. Potrebbe facilmente cambiare fazione, o fare il doppio gioco. O essere stato mandato per uccidermi o peggio uccidere te.”. Fa una pausa. "D'altro canto, non posso semplicemente declinare l’offerta di una creatura così antica. Un mio rifiuto potrebbe scatenare una faida. Quindi devo rimanere neutro per adesso.”. "Capisco.”.   
Gli accarezzo i capelli morbidi, che ormai hanno superato la nuca. Si gira per guardarmi. In un attimo mi tira a sé e mi bacia. Baciarlo è forse la mia cosa preferita al mondo, riesco a sentire le sue emozioni attraverso quel contatto, ora avverto rabbia, disperazione, preoccupazione.   
Salgo a cavalcioni su di lui e lo spingo all'indietro sul letto.   
“ Sei preoccupato.”. Attesto.   
“Certo che sono preoccupato. Non vorrei mai che ti succedesse qualcosa.”. Mi sdraio accanto a lui, ma cambia posizione e appoggia l’orecchio sul mio cuore. “Questo è l’unico suono che non vorrei mai smettere di sentire, l’unico suono che proteggerei nonostante tutto. Tu sarai sempre l’unica. Non dubitarne mai. Qualunque cosa succeda.”. Quando fa delle confessioni del genere, rimango sempre senza parole. Come può una creatura soprannaturale, l'anticristo, amarmi così puramente?   
Quell’essere, Evan, qualunque cosa sia, mi mette i brividi. Il corpo studentesco, femminile soprattutto, pende dalle sue labbra. In pochissimi giorni è già tra i ragazzi più popolari della scuola, io e Devan manteniamo un profilo basso tra di noi per non destare sospetti. Sono la sua debolezza, e non potrei sopportarlo se per causa mia dovesse succedergli qualcosa.   
A scuola è facile fingere, mentre a casa è un altro paio di maniche. Evan viene puntualmente con noi e si trattiene fino a prima di cena. A detta del caro fratellino sta studiando i suoi rapporti personali, sta cercando un suo punto debole, cerca me. Quindi rimango in camera per tutto il tempo che lui è a casa. Per colpa di questa presenza continua non posso nemmeno esercitarmi, non deve sapere che sono una strega.   
Per San Valentino volevo organizzare una cena fuori, ma non sarà possibile: gli amici di Devan vogliono organizzare una serata fuori in qualche locale, dove, essendo minorenni non potremmo nemmeno entrare. Ovviamente sono costretta ad andare.   
La festa è di domenica, ciò vuol dire che ho avuto tutto il giorno per prepararmi, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Questa volta voglio stupire tutti, voglio far vedere che posso essere attraente. Almeno ci provo, devo solo indossare una maschera di sicurezza. Oso con i vestiti, quindi infilo un bralette di pizzo nero, con una gonna che copre l’ombelico, non eccessivamente corta e stivaletti alla caviglia con un po’ di tacco. Copro tutto con un cardigan fino ai polpacci, non voglio che Devan mi veda, non per ora. Con il make-up rimango minimal, rossetto nude scuro, mascara e sopracciglia. Dovrebbe andare bene.   
Il locale è pieno, ma abbiamo prenotato un tavolo, quindi non rischiamo di rimanere fuori. È arrivato il momento di togliere il cardigan, spero solo di non ottenere l’effetto contrario. Una volta appoggiato sul divanetto alzo gli occhi per trovare quelli di Devan che mi divorano. La sua vista viene coperta da Evan che si piazza di fronte a me.   
“Che dire, sei un bocconcino! Dove tenevi nascosto tutta questa mercanzia?”.   
Faccio una smorfia disgustata a quelle parole.   
“Lontano da quelli come te.”. Gli rispondo sfrontata. Gli altri ragazzi cominciano a ridere.   
Come previsto la serata è noiosa, per me. All’improvviso però sento qualcosa, come una nebbia alla mente, qualcuno mi controlla il corpo, non posso reagire, perché nel caso sia Evan, non posso rivelare ciò  che sono. Non oppongo resistenza. Questa forza mi spinge in pista, Comincia a farmi ballare, con movenze lente e sensuali che non seguono affatto il ritmo della musica veloce. Odio tutto questo.   
Devan dove sei?   
Lo scorgo tra la folla, e spero che mi noti. Dopo qualche canzone Finalmente si accorge di me, per qualche istante rimane bloccato, dopodiché si dirige chissà dove.   
Libera.   
All'improvviso ritorno padrona del mio corpo, riprendo fiato e mi dirigo subito verso il tavolo. Nel frattempo che tento di raggiungerlo vengo afferrata per un braccio. Devan.   
“Ce ne andiamo. Immediatamente.”. Afferma furioso. Mi fa indossare il cardigan e torniamo a casa. Durante il tragitto mi racconta cosa è successo: Evan mi stava controllando, per gioco a detta sua, ma lui pensa sia per altro.   
Arrivata a casa mi sono velocemente struccata, lavata, indossato una t-shirt, per mettermi subito nel letto. Dopo essermi rigirata un centinaio di volte e creato un solco nel materasso, decido di alzarmi per un po' d'acqua. Al ritorno noto una luce che proviene dallo spiraglio della porta di Devan.   
Forse non riesce a dormire come me, quindi decido di entrare. Aprendo la porta mi ritrovo una scena indescrivibile, Devan seduto sulla sedia con gli occhi chiusi, la testa appoggiata sullo schienale e le labbra dischiuse, nudo, che si provoca piacere da solo.   
Un istante dopo essere entrata, apre gli occhi. Mi guarda con le iridi completamente nere che mi immobilizzano.   
“ Guardami.”. Mi comanda imperioso. Chiudo la porta dietro di me e mi ci appoggio per sostenermi, all'improvviso mi sento senza forze. Ammaliata.   
Lo spettacolo al quale sto assistendo è  surreale, il membro rigido strofinato con decisione dalla mano, i muscoli del braccio che si flettono, i sospiri veloci. Tutto mi fa salire il sangue al cervello. Sono come in un'altra dimensione. Il mio nome che esce profano dalle sue labbra mi manda in estasi, vederlo così mi provoca emozioni che non sono in grado di descrivere a parole, so solo che sto esplodendo. Questa è una visione che mi fa girare la testa.   
I movimenti diventano sempre più veloci, finché non getta la testa indietro e si morde il labbro, per sopprimere qualunque gemito. Ha raggiunto quel piacere pensando a me. Rimane qualche secondo immobile per riprendere fiato. Si alza e va verso il bagno, per ripulirsi suppongo. Quando esce indossa solo dei pantaloncini. Mi raggiunge velocemente e mi bacia con frenesia, passione, forza, fino a farmi gemere. Appoggiando la fronte alla mia sussurra:  
“Tu mi distruggi sorellina.”.


	16. ▪︎15

Quella notte non chiusi più occhio, così come nelle settimane a seguire. Appena li chiudo rivedo Devan, il viso in penombra in piena estasi, il piacere che gli imperla la bocca socchiusa, la voce di velluto che fa l'amore con il mio nome e poi il suo godimento venir fuori ancora ed ancora ed ancora.   
Sono eccitata in ogni momento del giorno, chi dice che solo gli adolescenti maschi lo sono?  
Sorprendentemente, è migliorato, o meglio, è nato un rapporto di pseudo amicizia con Evan. Per Devan dobbiamo tenercelo stretto per ora, perché nel caso sia sincero è un alleato potente.   
Ho avuto modo di osservarlo e studiarlo anche. È sicuramente molto disinibito, petulante, e soprattutto appiccicoso: non ci lascia mai soli. Però è anche molto potente, lo sento irradiare dal suo essere e lo vedo dai suoi atteggiamenti, è abituato a fare ed avere ciò che vuole, senza alcun limite, senza chiedere, senza rispetto per nessuno. Questo mi terrorizza e non poco.   
Credo che anche Devan abbia ormai accettato un po' la sua presenza costante ed arrogante, anche se, spesso, deve cacciarlo via per rilassarsi.  
Ormai anche Marzo sta giungendo al termine.   
“Che fate stasera?”. Chiede Evan, mentre addenta una mela, siamo in pausa pranzo.   
“Nulla, perché?”. Rispondo vaga.   
“Volete venire a casa mia? C’è una festa.”.   
Mi giro verso Devan, lascio a lui valutare la situazione, entrare in casa sua è certamente un rischio.   
“Perché no? Finalmente saprò dove spedirti quando ti trasformi in una sanguisuga!”.   
Mi scappa un sorriso. Loro due sono piuttosto legati sotto alcuni aspetti, condividono un potere simile, la conoscenza e soprattutto la crudeltà. Come mi disse una volta, lui è Devan solo per me, per gli altri e l’anticristo. Lo stesso credo vale per Evan. Adesso mi rendo conto di ciò che significa, gli altri sono solo pedine che possono essere utili o inutili, nient’altro.   
“ Stasera alle 9:00 allora, ecco l’indirizzo.”.  
La casa di Evan non dista più di 30 minuti dalla nostra. Per arrivarci siamo passati per un lungo vialetto, la casa in questo modo è isolata. È decisamente grande, come la magione di Devan a New Orleans. Questa però mi trasmette vibrazioni diverse, primordiali, antiche.   
Le colonne sono ricoperte d'edera, la porta d’ingresso si apre e a darci il benvenuto è una donna abbigliata con una tunica bianca. Ha l'espressione sognante, quasi come se fosse sotto effetto di qualche sostanza stupefacente.   
Percorriamo il corridoio ed arriviamo ad una porta che Devan apre. Conduce sul retro della casa.  
C’è un piccolo teatro greco, con persone già accomodate sui gradini, dal centro dell’orchestra si avvia verso di noi Evan. Anche lui indossa una mezza tunica che lo copre della vita alle ginocchia, sulla spalla gli pende la pelliccia di un leopardo e tra i capelli ha una corona di edera.   
“Benvenuti!”. Ci accoglie.  
Ci fa accomodare e subito dopo comincia una rappresentazione piuttosto grottesca con persone in maschere antiche. Purtroppo non capisco una sola parola di quella lingua.  
Alla fine della rappresentazione si alzano tutti in piedi e si dirigono verso l’entrata della villa, sembra tutto molto solenne. La stanza in cui ci troviamo è enorme, con colonne ai margini e tra di esse sono posizionate delle torce, al centro della stanza si innalza con qualche gradino una pedana, e tutto attorno la stanza sono presenti una specie di letti.  
All’improvviso scende il silenzio, si odono dei tamburi in lontananza, che pian piano si fanno più vicini. Dalla porta entra un piccolo corteo di musici che si posiziona in cerchio attorno il centro, seguiti da Evan accompagnato da un toro.   
Dopo aver fatto salire il toro in alto, Evan prende la parola e fa un qualche discorso, sempre in quella lingua sconosciuta. Dopo aver finito gli porgono un pugnale, con la quale, dopo aver afferrato il toro per le corna, pone fine alla sua vita. È sicuramente un sacrificio. Sono più inorridita dell’uccisione di quel povero animale, che di un essere umano.   
Il sangue che scorre sulle scale e tutti vi si avvicinano per intingersi in esso.   
Mi volto verso Devan, sembra ammaliato.  
Presto riprendono i tamburi, seguiti da una melodia veloce e a momenti moderata, ci accomodiamo su uno di quei strani letti e ci portano un vassoio di cibo e bevande, che però non tocchiamo. Col passare degli istanti la celebrazione assume colori diversi, mi sembra di vedere tutto a rallentatore, la musica è ipnotica e mi sento la testa leggera.   
Tutto intorno alla stanza c’è come una foschia, ma vedo con chiarezza cosa succede: chi su lettini, chi a terra, chi in piedi, tutti stanno inducendo nella nelle passioni carnali. Intravedo persino Evan, seduto su un trono, una ragazza tra le sue gambe e un ragazzo sulle labbra. La cosa non mi sorprende.  
Tutta questa atmosfera è intossicante, mi disinibisce ed eccita tanto da girarmi verso Devan e spingerlo indietro sul lettino e salire a cavalcioni su di lui. Aggredisco la sua bocca impreparata mentre con i fianchi prendo a muovermi sul suo sesso per cercare una qualche redenzione, una fine a tutto quel pandemonio che ho in corpo. Mi afferra per le spalle e mi fa alzare seguendomi senza staccarci, sono disperata, questo non mi basta. Improvvisamente mi morde la spalla fino a farmi girare la testa in preda ad un gemito. Gli afferro il collo e mi avvicino al suo orecchio.   
“Mi vuoi?”. Gli chiedo ansimante.   
“Indubbiamente.”. Lo sento pronunciare.   
“ Allora prendimi.”. Mi alzo e scappo fuori ridendo.  
Corro fino a quasi raggiungere l’uscita e decido di girarmi indietro per vedere se mi sta seguendo, ma di lui nessuna traccia. Non faccio in tempo a rigirare il viso che sbatto contro qualcosa, ovvero qualcuno.   
“Presa! “. Attesta trionfante. Mi avvolge con le braccia e ci ritroviamo in una stanza della casa, presumo, poiché ci sono le stesse torce alle pareti con un letto al centro.   
Cominciamo a spogliarci a vicenda mentre tentiamo di raggiungere il letto. Una volta sopra le nostre mani non smettono di toccare i corpi avvinghiati, una ricerca spasmodica dell’altro, del piacere viscerale, smania di essere completi e un tutt’uno con il corpo dell'altro . Gioca lentamente con il mio sesso mentre io accarezzo il suo.  
Finché non resisto più, e a quanto pare nemmeno lui. Senza troppe cerimonie apre le mie cosce e si posiziona al centro, si abbassa lentamente per baciarmi. È un bacio lento, passionale, tormentato da una bramosia di lussuria che ci pervade. Lentamente lo sento penetrarmi, mi si ferma il fiato in gola mentre tiro all'indietro la testa e chiudo gli occhi. La mia mente è in subbuglio.   
Lo afferro per le spalle mentre continua a muoversi lentamente. Quando riapro gli occhi incontro i suoi, continuiamo a guardarci mentre aumenta la velocità: non ragiona più. Con le gambe cingo i suoi fianchi per sentirlo di più, sono in estasi, in uno stato indescrivibile a parole.   
Il mio corpo sente tutto più intensamente, i sensi sono impazziti, ho perso completamente il controllo sul mio corpo tanto da rigirarci e ritrovarmi sopra di lui. Voglio vederlo venire, mentre comincio a muovermi con i fianchi con movenze circolari, inizia a chiamare il mio nome tra i gemiti. Allunga una mano e con il pollice comincia il gioco sul mio apice.   
Non resisto ancora per molto prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo. sono ancora in preda agli spasmi, ma continuo a muovermi finché non mi sento riempire di Devan . Crollo ansimante a fianco a lui. Siamo ricoperti di sudore ed odoriamo del nostro peccato.   
Mi accarezza una guancia.   
“Ti amo.”. Gli confesso.   
“Non me lo avevi mai detto.”. Mi risponde.   
“Perché il mio essere lo grida ininterrottamente, non pensavo ci fosse il bisogno di dirlo.”.   
Mi sorride. “Sentirlo però è tutta un’altra cosa. Sono una creatura permalosa.”.   
Afferra la mia mano e la poggia sul suo petto.   
“Sei l’unica che fa battere questo cuore arido di anticristo.”.


	17. ▪︎16

Per fortuna oggi non c’è scuola.  
Non mi sembra ancora vero di aver fatto l’amore con Devan, ho un turbinio dentro che mi rende irrequieta.  
Dopo una felicità iniziale, il dubbio inizia ad insinuarsi nella mente. Stanotte, nonostante quello che è successo, non ha dormito nel mio letto, quando siamo tornati a casa è andato frettolosamente in camera dopo avermi dato la buonanotte. Forse è rimasto deluso. Ho troppi perché nella testa: e se le sue aspettative erano troppo alte? E se sono stata peggio delle altre? Le altre, le odio tutte. Il timore che possa aver cambiato idea su di noi mi sta logorando.  
Rimanere a letto non risolverà di certo la situazione, devo parlare con lui. Mi infilo una tuta e mi avvio verso la sua stanza, mentre sto per bussare, la porta si apre.  
“Buongiorno sorellina, qualunque cosa devi dirmi purtroppo dovrà aspettare.”. Mi da un bacio frettoloso sulla bocca e se ne va.  
Rimango immobile per qualche istante. Non so cosa provare, rabbia? Delusione? Entrambe forse.  
Vado in cucina a prepararmi la colazione.  
Vuoto, mi sento vuota. Se i miei timori fossero stati infondati, non se ne sarebbe andato così, sarebbe rimasto con me: sono così confusa. Il vuoto è improvvisamente colmato, ho troppe emozioni dentro e sono tutte contrastanti.  
Mentre sono in cucina, entra mia mamma, si versa del caffè e si siede al tavolo. Cerco di distrarmi e le pongo una domanda: “Posso farti una domanda?”. Le chiedo.  
Fa cenno di sì col capo.  
“Perché mi avete chiamato Freya?”. Le chiedo.  
“Non c’è una ragione, tuo padre ha scelto il tuo nome e io quello..”. Si blocca bruscamente, spalancando leggermente gli occhi.  
“Quello di chi?”.  
Si schiarisce la gola.  
“Quello del cane.”. Risponde vaga: sta mentendo. “Non abbiamo mai avuto un cane.”.  
Alza lo sguardo.  
“Ne abbiamo avuti più di uno, anche un gatto. Ma sono morti tutti.”. La sua bocca si piega in una smorfia, poggia la tazza e mi guarda.  
“Adesso te la faccio io una domanda: non ti sembra che tu e Devan siate troppo intimi? Non mi piace che la notte dormiate insieme, non siete più dei bambini.”. Dice con fare ammonitore.  
Che sospetti qualcosa? Non so cosa rispondere.  
“Non pensavo fosse sbagliato.”. Replico seccata.  
Finisce il suo caffè e prima di andarsene aggiunge :  
“Un’altra cosa. Ricordati che Devan è tuo fratello, e tu sua sorella.”  
Sono perplessa. Questa è stata la conversazione più lunga che io abbia mai avuto con mia madre da... beh forse da sempre.  
Dopo colazione risalgo in camera e decido di rimettermi a dormire, tutte queste emozioni mi fanno scoppiare la testa. Magari continuando a dormire le evito. Al mio risveglio, mi sento a pezzi, ecco perché evito di dormire di giorno, passerò sicuramente la notte in bianco. Per fortuna domani è domenica quindi potrò recuperare un po’ di sonno.  
Controllo l’ora e sono le 2:00 di pomeriggio. Mi sono svegliata giusto in tempo per mangiare.  
Prima di scendere vado a controllare se Devan è tornato, ma la sua camera è vuota. Provo a chiamarlo al cellulare, ma parte la segreteria. Spero che non gli sia successo qualcosa.  
Ecco un’altra emozione da aggiungere a quelle già che hanno formato un turbinio nella mia mente.  
Sul frigo trovo un biglietto dei miei che dice che loro sono fuori fino a dopo cena per lavoro. Non è una novità.  
Mi preparo un panino per mangiare davanti alla tv, non trovo nulla da guardare però. Il panino ormai è finito e mi sento come prima: terribilmente vuota.  
Tutte quelle emozioni all’improvviso sono sparite e non sento più niente, questi sbalzi di umore mi rendono iperattiva, devo calmarmi. Riempio la mente di lui. Chiudo gli occhi e ripercorro gli eventi della sera precedente in cerca dell’ errore fatale.  
Ogni bacio, ogni carezza, i sospiri, il suo corpo che si flette sul mio, le nostre carni unite, un solo spirito. L’estasi sul suo viso.  
Mi sfugge un gemito. Apro mediatamente gli occhi, ripensare a ieri sera non è una buona idea dopotutto.  
Devan è tornato un’ora fa.  
Ancora mi evita, almeno credo. Questa confusione mi sta logorando, ho deciso, lo devo affrontare ora se non voglio tormentarmi.  
Busso alla sua porta.  
“Posso entrare?”.  
La porta si apre, Devan è sdraiato sul letto a testa in giù che gli pende dal letto. Sembra preoccupato.  
“Tutto bene? Dove sei stato?”. Si raddrizza e si siede a gambe incrociate, lo raggiungo e lo imito.  
“Sono stato da Evan.”. Spiega.  
“Credo di aver capito la sua identità.”. Afferma. “E mi sono assicurato che non avesse nessuna prova di noi. O che lo dicesse a qualcuno.”.  
Non voglio nemmeno immaginare come ha fatto. Prendo coraggio.  
“A proposito di ieri, so di essere inesperta, ma non vorrei questo cambiasse le cose tra noi. So che hai più esperienza e...”. Vengo interrotta da una risata fragorosa: sta ridendo di me.  
Lo guardo ferita è confusa.  
“Ieri sera non ha cambiato il rapporto tra di noi, questo non potrà mai accadere. Oltre al fatto che è stato travolgente.". Afferma serio, accarezzandomi Il viso.  
Mi riempie di pace a quelle parole, non resisto e lo abbraccio.  
“In più io non ho alcuna esperienza, le mie prime volte sono tutte tue forse tranne il bacio.”.  
Sorrido a quelle parole. Rimaniamo abbracciati come sospesi nel tempo, il mondo attorno non esiste, solo noi.  
Più tardi gli racconto della conversazione con la mamma:  
“In pratica ha detto che siamo adulti e che è inopportuno avere questo rapporto così intimo.”. Spiego.  
“Dopotutto non gliene importa nulla. Non so perché mi abbiano affidato a loro. Anche se gli sono grato perché ho incontrato te.”. Arrossisco a quelle parole.  
“Non si sono mai preoccupati quindi non capisco perché gliene importi ora, e poi non siamo fratelli per davvero.”.  
Più tardi Evan si autoinvita come di consueto. Questa volta però non siamo rimasti a casa, abbiamo deciso di andare al centro commerciale.  
Non sono esattamente entusiasta della cosa. Quando sono insieme, Devan alza la sua maschera ed esce fuori l’anticristo. So che è la sua natura, ma a volte Evan mi fa paura.  
Devan non mi toccherebbe mai, ma Evan è imprevedibile. Come quando fece picchiare delle persone instaurandogli un po’ di follia. Così per gioco. Sono pericolosi e potenti, e io amo uno di loro, incondizionatamente. Non sono dispiaciuta la maggior parte delle volte, ho solo paura che Evan possa cambiare o incantare Devan in qualche modo e allontanarlo da me.  
Non conosce il nostro segreto, pensa solo che ce la spassiamo. Dopo una visita al bagno chiedo di andarcene.  
“Possiamo tornare a casa? Mi è venuto il ciclo e sto per crollare.”. Penso che la spossatezza di oggi e tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti siano dovuti proprio da questo, gli ormoni. Il resto della serata e della notte lo passo tra le braccia di Devan che cattura i miei incubi e allontana il dolore.  
“Mi stavo chiedendo, come mai ti hanno affidato ad una famiglia?”. Gli chiedo.  
“Perché volevano mi integrarsi tra gli umani.”. Dice continuando a massaggiarmi.  
“Almeno potevano trovare una famiglia amorevole.”. Attesto scherzosa.  
“Presumo non volessero rischiare che diventassi buono.”. Fa una risata. “Ma è impensabile, io non sono buono, né cattivo. Non nel termine biblico o cristiano almeno, io sono primordiale, sono passione e libero arbitrio, posso anche aiutare qualcuno se mi sembra la situazione adeguata. Se voglio, lo faccio. Il mondo è ipocrita e si fonda sul leggi che nessuno è in grado di rispettare. Io, come molti altri, sono più che solo bene, o male, sono bramosia, tormento, delirio, esaltazione di qualunque sentimento.”. Continua. “Vedi mia Freya, io sono tutto questo, non solo male.”. Si avvicina per baciarmi. “Sono tutto ciò che vorrai io sia.”.


	18. ▪︎17

Quando si è felici il tempo passa più velocemente. Un giorno, di 24 ore non mi basta. Desidero più tempo.   
L’estate è passata così velocemente che quasi sembra soffocare ogni ricordo. Non ne ho abbastanza.   
Devan è stato molto impegnato alla chiesa e alla corporazione. Mi ha sempre portata con lui, ma mi sono dovuta accontentare solo della sua presenza. Forse ho più ricordi con miss Mead. L’ho rivalutata, nonostante la trovi ancora terrificante, ho capito che vuole bene a Devan e questo mi basta.   
Oggi è l’ultimo primo giorno di scuola. Sono felice che finalmente tutto ciò finirà. Sono però indecisa sul futuro, entro un anno sarà tutto finito e non possiedo alcuna capacità o passione particolare che mi aiuti in una scelta per il futuro. Ci penserò tra qualche mese. I prof a scuola sono più petulanti del solito, soprattutto per la scelta dei college. Sono disposti a scrivermi le referenze, ma io non so se voglio andarci. Devan non ci vuole andare, non ne ha bisogno, uno scopo lui ce l’ha. Solo io non ne ho uno. Desidero solo stargli accanto.   
In qualche momento durante l’estate abbiamo detto ad Evan che sono una strega, con nostra parziale sorpresa disse di averlo già intuito. In questo modo però ho avuto la possibilità di esercitarmi anche con lui. La sua magia e potente, antica, mentale. Chissà qual è la sua vera identità, Devan non vuole rivelarmela.   
Il tempo comincia a sfuggirmi di mano in un battito di ciglia siamo ormai ad ottobre. Evan in questo periodo mi sembra sempre molto stanco e tra le nuvole, come se partecipasse ogni sera a qualche festa.   
“Come mai Evan è così, così estraniato ultimamente?”. Chiedo a Devan.   
“È il periodo della vendemmia. Ormai è da un mese che ogni sera ci sono festeggiamenti.”. Lo guardo confusa.   
“Cosa c’entra la vendemmia, si ubriacano?”.   
“Non solo.”. Sussurra malizioso.   
“Ricordi la prima volta che siamo stati a casa sua. Beh è qualcosa del genere, ogni sera. Purtroppo deve mantenere le apparenze e venire comunque a scuola.”. Spiega.   
“Benissimo, ogni sera Evan indugia in alcool e sesso, e chissà cos'altro. Il sogno di un adolescente.” Affermo ridendo.   
Sono sul letto quando Devan bussa alla porta.   
“Evan mi ha chiesto se questa sera e domani vogliamo partecipare ai suoi baccanali.”. Che strano modo per chiamare la festa.    
“Perché no? È il weekend dopotutto, magari sarà divertente.”. Acconsento.   
A casa di Evan delle ragazze bellissime mi fanno spogliare nuda e si immergono in una vasca enorme e colonnata, fanno immergere anche me e cominciano a lavarmi. Mi ungono la pelle con degli oli e fanno lo stesso tra di loro. Dopo aver risciacquato tutto ci avvolgiamo in asciugamani di lino. Mi fanno accomodare di fronte ad uno specchio e cominciano ad acconciarmi i capelli. Non so come , ma li hanno resi mossi, non perfetti, ma selvaggi. Ho una corona di edera intrecciata. Mi fanno alzare e aiutano ad infilare una tunica simile alle loro, trasparente come le loro. L’ultima volta non lo erano, o sì?   
Mi lasciano sola. Mi avvicino allo specchio per osservarmi. Il mio petto totalmente visibile, così come tutto il resto, mi sento a disagio. Mi dirigo verso i miei indumenti e infilo le mutandine. Sto per infilarmi il reggiseno quando delle altre ragazze entrano e mi trascinano fuori la stanza.   
Mi lasciano in una sala vuota. Mi giro attorno, c’è solo una porta. La apro, si intravedo il giardino, non ci sono luci quindi la richiudo. Quando mi rigiro vedo Devan dall'altra parte. Faccio una smorfia, ha i suoi soliti vestiti neri addosso.   
“A te non hanno costretto a cambiarti.”. Affermo con le sopracciglia corrugate.   
Si avvicino a passo lento. Mi prende per un fianco e mi avvicina a se.   
“Li sfido a costringere a fare qualcosa all’anticristo.”. Mi sta divorando con gli occhi.   
“Tu invece sei magnificente.”. Mi gira e stringe la mia schiena a lui con la mano sull’addome. Annusa il mio collo per mordermi appena sotto di esso. Piego di lato la testa e afferro i suoi capelli per avvicinarlo ancora di più.   
Il momento viene interrotto da qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce, ma Devan non mi lascia andare.   
“Devi proprio intrometterti?” chiede.   
“Oh no, continuate pure, non ho alcuna obiezione. Sono solo venuto ad informarvi che la festa sta cominciando.”.   
Con riluttanza ci stacchiamo e lo seguiamo. Come sempre la sala è circondata da torce e da questi strani letti. La festa è già cominciata, la musica suona, il vino scorre e le persone sono impegnate in attività della più carnale alla più futile. Improvvisamente una ragazza mi afferra per la mano e mi coinvolge nelle danze. Non sono una brava ballerina.   
“Lasciati andare.”. Mi dice. Mi concentro sul ritmo è libero la mente lasciando muovere il corpo a suo piacimento. Presto mi ritrovo a girare, a muovermi, a volte a girare con le altre. Questa danza e liberatoria. Mi sento libera. Con gli occhi Cerco Devan, è appoggiato ad una colonna e mi osserva con bramosia. Ballo per lui. Ad un tratto compare Evan al suo fianco, è nudo. Gli poggia una mano sul petto, per farla scendere lungo il suo addome, afferra il lembo della maglia e gliela sfila. Devan però non distoglie gli occhi dei miei. Evan lo afferra per il mento e lo gira verso di sé e lo bacia. Mi fermo.   
Come può fare una cosa del genere? Sono in collera. Nonostante ciò, la cosa mi eccita. Mi chiedo di quale perversione è capace la mia mente. Devan non ricambia il bacio e dopo qualche istante lo spinge via e si dirige verso di me. Serra le labbra alle mie e dimentico chi sono. Mi fa sedere su quel lettino, si inginocchia di fronte a me, e dopo aver tolto l’intimo d’intralcio apre le mie gambe e ci affonda con il viso. Senza indugiare comincia il suo gioco penetrando mi con le dita e succhiando e giocando con la bocca. Tiro la testa all’indietro ansimante. Chiudo gli occhi. Sono travolta da questa passione, fa quasi male. Con le mani afferro la sua testa e lo spingo ancora più in profondità. Apro gli occhi a noto che sulla pedana di fronte a noi è seduto Evan, molto nudo, che ci osserva. Il fatto di essere guardata non mi disturba affatto, anzi. Comincio a muovere i fianchi più velocemente per andare incontro alle sue dita. Mi sento impazzire sotto il suo tocco. Devan si alza, e velocemente si spoglia del resto degli indumenti.   
Mi guardo attorno e noto che non c’è più nessuno nella sala, si sente solo la musica, ed Evan. Devan mi fa alzare, con la mano mi guida il busto in avanti e mi allarga le gambe. Prima di poter dire qualunque cosa, mi penetra. I movimenti sono lenti e ogni tanto ruota i fianchi facendomi sussultare di piacere. Afferro le mie braccia tra di loro e vi poggia sopra la testa. Il pensiero di Evan che ci guarda aumenta la mia frenesia. Mi afferra per i fianchi e con colpi secchi mi manda in estasi. Sono vicino all’apice quando si ferma e si allontana da me per sedersi sul lettino. Mi trascina su di lui. “Voglio vederti.”.   
Attacco la sua bocca con la mia stringendomi a lui e riprendendo quel ritmo vorticoso senza senso. Sparisce tutto, la stanza, i nostri corpi, Evan, rimangono solo i nostri spiriti pervasi di bramosia e lussuria dell’altro. Ogni orgasmo con lui è più intenso del precedente.   
Dopo aver ripreso fiato mi dirigo verso Evan e gli tiro uno schiaffo che rimbomba nella sala vuota. La musica smette di suonare.   
“È per aver baciato Devan.”. Rimane scioccato, gli occhi accesi. Forse non avrei dovuto.   
“Tu piccola strega, osi colpire me, per l’anticristo? Gli sei così fedele?”. Scoppia in una risata.   
“Fortunato!” Esclama rivolto a Devan.   
“Sei stata audace a colpirlo.”. Afferma mentre usciamo dalla macchina per entrare in casa.   
“Forse solo stupida.”. Lo contraddico. Col senno di poi mi rendo conto che dopo quel gesto avrebbe anche potuto uccidermi.   
Entriamo in casa e troviamo le luci della cucina accese, mia affaccio per spegnerle ma trovo i nostri genitori seduti al tavolo.   
“Siete tornati, sedetevi. Dobbiamo parlarvi.”. Dice papà. Ci accomodiamo di fronte a loro.   
“Dove siete stati.?”.   
“ Ad una festa.” Risponde Devan.   
“Capisco.”. La mamma afferra la mano del papà sul tavolo, un gesto che non le ho mai visto fare. Aggrotto le sopracciglia.   
“Stiamo per dirvi una cosa che non avremmo dovuto tenervi nascosta. Le cose sembra che stanno prendendo una via sbagliata, ed è giusto avvertirvi.”. Fa un respiro prima di proseguire.   
“Voi siete fratelli.”. La guardo confusa.   
“Sì, lo sappiamo.” Rispondo ancora più confusa.   
“No, non hai capito. Ecco perché i vostri compleanni coincidono, ecco perché c’è stata questa intesa tra di voi fin dal primo momento. Non ve lo abbiamo detto prima, temevamo non avreste capito: voi non siete solo fratelli, voi siete gemelli.”.   
Così, con quella parola mi è appena crollato il mondo addosso.


	19. ▪︎18

Gemelli.   
Questa parola composta da 7 lettere ha il potere di trafiggere il mio cuore ed annientarlo. Rimango immobile, come una statua di sale, avverto un freddo inumano risalirmi dalle viscere per gelare ciò che di vivo perdura in me.   
Sento la mano di Devan stringere la mia sotto il tavolo. Mamma dice qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire le sue parole sento solo un fischio assordante, sento i miei sensi venir meno. Cerco di alzarmi appoggiandomi a Devan, ma all’improvviso vengo inghiottita dal buio.   
Oscurità. Aprendo gli occhi noto che sono sul mio letto, sola.   
Odo delle voci concitate provenire da fuori la stanza. Con cautela mi alzo e apro la porta della stanza, sono i nostri genitori e Devan che litigano.   
“Quindi lo sapevate, sapevate cos’ero fin dall’inizio. È per questo che mi avete dato via?”. Chiede con la rabbia nella voce.   
“No, ma eri diventato troppo imprevedibile, non riuscivamo più a gestirti.”. Risponde la mamma con afflizione.   
“La prima volta che bussarono alla nostra porta, noi non ti lasciammo andare, il nostro bambino. Ma col passare dei mesi gli omicidi si incrementarono, e avevamo paura che potessi fare del male a Freya. Così chiamammo LaVey che venne a prenderti. Successe tutto così velocemente, eravate piccoli, sarebbe stato facile farvi dimenticare.”. Prosegue papà.   
“Non avevamo messo in conto però quanto lo sarebbe stato per noi. Il tuo allontanamento ha causato la nostra rottura. Ci pentimmo della scelta un attimo dopo, ma non sapevamo come rintracciarti, eravate come spariti.”. Riprende la parola la mamma.   
“Fino a quando qualche anno dopo si sono rimessi in contatto con noi. Senza pensarci su due volte siamo corsi a riprenderti. Speravamo anche di poter sanare il nostro rapporto ma così non è stato.”. Dice sconfitta.   
“Perché non dircelo prima? Perché aspettare?”. Chiede furibondo Devan.   
“Avevamo vergogna per averti abbandonato, non volevamo dirtelo all’inizio. Poi abbiamo notato il vostro affetto crescere, ci sembrava... ci sembra si fosse evoluto in qualcosa di diverso, più profondo, e abbiamo avuto paura che potesse trasformarsi in altro se aveste continuato a pensare di non essere fratelli.”. Spiega papà.   
Richiudo la porta, non voglio più sentire nulla. I nostri genitori quindi sanno che è l’anticristo, e lo hanno abbandonato. Se prima li disprezzavo, credo di odiarli adesso. Hanno portato via la mia unica ragione di vita e felicità. Cosa ne sarà di me? Come sopravvivrò?   
Sconfitta mi dirigo verso il letto quando la mia porta si apre e vengo avvolta da due braccia forti. Mi giro e l’abbraccio anch’io. Nonostante tutto, è l’unico appoggio che ho, incomincio a piangere rumorosamente, non è un bello spettacolo.   
Devan prende il mio viso tra le mani e con i pollici cerca di asciugare le lacrime che però continuano a scendere.   
“Ce ne andiamo per qualche giorno. Se rimaniamo non assicuro l’incolumità dei nostri genitori.”.  Afferma tetro.   
Butto qualche vestito in uno zaino e mi avvio in macchina. Una volta dentro Devan afferma che stiamo andando da Evan, lì staremo lontani da occhi indiscreti.   
Evan apre la porta esclamando.   
“Siete venuti per un altro round?”. Dopo un istante che ci osserva.   
“No, non lo siete. Venite.”. Lo seguiamo. Ci fa entrare in una camera da letto e se ne va.   
“Che cosa facciamo adesso?”. Chiedo sconfitta.   
“Nulla, cosa vorresti fare? Devo solo calmarmi dalla notizia prima di far del male a Timothy o ad Emily.”. Afferma.   
“Vorresti lasciare tutto com’è?”. Chiedo confusa.   
“Il punto non sono loro. È sbagliato, non possiamo stare insieme, tu sei, tu sei il mio gemello, abbiamo lo stesso sangue. Amarti come ti amo è sbagliato.”.   
In un momento Devan mi spinge violentemente al muro, blocca facinoroso i polsi, ha gli occhi completamente neri. È arrabbiato.   
“Non dirlo mai, nulla è sbagliato in noi. Io sono l’anticristo e non esiste alcun vincolo tra di noi, io sono il figlio di mio padre.”. Dice con rabbia.   
“Questo legame in più che abbiamo non mi fermerà dall’averti. Tu sei mia.”. Afferma sibilando come un maestoso serpente letale.   
“Per favore, lasciami.” Mi allontano da lui.   
“Tu non capisci, io non sono come te. Ho dei limiti, sono solo un essere umano. Alcuni limiti per me sono insormontabili. Come posso continuare a baciarti, ad averti tra le mie braccia sapendo la verità!? È sbagliato. Non dovremmo neanche discuterne, è proibito!”.  Scoppia a ridere, come se stesse canzonando la mia ingenuità.   
"Non è divertente, io non posso.”. Affermo disperata e mi avvio verso il letto.   
“Vuoi che dorma da un’altra parte? Perché sappi...” Dice avvicinandosi al letto con in dosso solo dei boxer. "... sono un essere puramente egoista e capriccioso... non potrei starti lontano, neanche se me lo chiedessi.”.   
Sono ore che mi rigiro nel letto, Devan è rimasto nel letto, accanto a me, è mezzo nudo e l'idea del suo corpo eccitante a pochi centimetri, non è di aiuto. Lui dorme beato.   
Come mi sono cacciata in questo casino? Possibile che l’unica persona ad amarmi sia il mio gemello? Perché questo fato così crudele? Come posso stargli lontana? Non è una cosa possibile. Perché è spettato a me questo tormento, mi sento come lacerata in due: da una parte la ragione che grida che questo amore mi è  precluso; e dall’altra il mio cuore che non sente logica alcuna e vuole solo lui. Avere chiunque altro sarebbe impensabile.   
Credo che uscirò fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria, altrimenti rischio di impazzire.   
Dopo qualche tentativo trovo una balconata che si affaccia su un boschetto.   
“Che ci fai qui fuori? La casa non è un luogo sicuro dove girovagare. Potresti fare brutti incontri.”.  Attesta Evan.   
“Mi hai spaventata. E questo brutto incontro saresti tu?”.  Gli chiedo.   
“Cosa è successo? Raccontami.”. Beh prima o poi lo scoprirà.   
“Siamo gemelli, io e Devan . E abbiamo fatto sesso, è, è sbagliato.”. Gli racconto in modo confusionario.   
“E quale sarebbe il problema? Mio padre ha come compagna la sorella. E, per me non è così scandaloso! Anche gli egizi si sposavano tra consanguinei, anche tra fratelli. Questa società moderna ha così tanti tabù è così poca spontaneità.”.   
Lo guardo confusa, non ha tutti i torti.   
“Sta di fatto che ci sono cresciuta in questa società e mi sento dilaniare.”.   
Grava una mano sulla mia spalla.   
“Non ci pensare, ma se il nostro bell'anticristo esce di scena, mi candido io!”.   
Mi ruba una risata.   
“Non hai possibilità.”   
Fa il gesto teatrale come se lo avessi colpito al cuore e mi riaccompagna in camera.   
Ho dormito malissimo, la chiacchierata con Evan mi ha solo confuso ulteriormente. Loro sono forze antiche, primordiali, che non badano a questo mentre io, ho bisogno di rilassarmi.   
Apro la porta della doccia e mi ritrovo davanti una perfezione che nemmeno Michelangelo saprebbe cogliere nello scolpire: Devan sotto la doccia.   
So che si è accorto della mia presenza, ma continua ad insaponarsi, come se niente fosse. Si volta provocante verso di me e comincia a sciacquare il sapone, guardandomi audace, senza distogliere lo sguardo.   
Come posso resistere alla più grande tentazione mai creata? L’acqua scivola veloce dalle spalle per scorrere procace giù sull’addome piatto, fino alle forti cosce. Le mani sfiorano impudiche ed accarezzano il corpo eccitato, per togliere gli eccessi di schiuma. Prima di perdere il controllo esco e chiudo la porta del bagno. Mi laverò più tardi.   
È tutto il giorno che il caro anticristo mi ignora. Il resto della mia vita sarà così?   
Senza la sua quasi perenne presenza, credo che potrei non farcela, ogni volta che rivolge un sorriso, o sfiora qualche sciacquetta a servizio di Evan, sono combattuta tra il disperarmi ed il commettere un assassinio, di chi, ancora non mi è chiaro. Sono così incerta sul da farsi che non riesco a fare nulla. Devan è la mia vita, non potrei continuare senza, ma tutto ciò è sbagliato: l’incesto è sbagliato.   
Dopo pranzo veniamo tutti condotti in una piscina enorme. Senza alcuna vergogna tutti i presenti si spogliano e si immergono nell’acqua, che presumo sia calda dal vapore che ne esce. Evan è già nudo ed invita me e Devan a fare lo stesso.   
Grosso sbaglio rimanere in quella vasca. La gelosia mi consuma. Devan è seduto a bordo in piena vista è circondato da quelle ragazze, che a rigore di logica non fanno nulla di male dato che Devan è per natura una creatura irresistibile, ma le voglio comunque lontane.   
“Gelosa?”. Chiede Evan sedendosi affianco a me.   
“È così evidente? Non riesco a contenerlo, so che è sbagliato, ma..”.   
Mi interrompe.   
“Ma niente, cosa ti ho detto stanotte? Per creature come noi queste cose non hanno valore.”.   
“Ma io sono umana.”. Gli rispondo sconfitta.   
“Sei una strega, e la gemella dell’anticristo, questo ti rende più che umana. Questo ti rende tutto fuorché umana.”   
Il resto della giornata l’ho passato in camera.  Voglio pensare a mente lucida, ed avere Devan nelle vicinanze non me lo permette. Ho anche avvisato i nostri genitori che stiamo bene.   
Dopo cena mi sono diretta subito in camera, voglio cercare di recuperare un po’ di sonno.   
Bagnato.   
Sento qualcosa di bagnato sul collo. Apro gli occhi e vedo un capo, dei capelli scuri, mossi, qualcuno mi sta leccando il collo. “Devan?! Che stai facendo?”. Non risponde, ma lo sento sorridere a contatto con la pelle del collo.   
È sopra di me, mentre la bocca è impegnata sul collo, con le mani stringe i seni da sopra la t-shirt.   
Cerco di muovere le braccia per allontanarlo, ma sono bloccata. Alzo lo sguardo e nella luce fioca capisco che sono legata al letto.   
“Liberami.”. Intimo sconvolta.   
Alza la testa e con un sorriso maligno scende giù, allargandomi le gambe.   
Cerco di serrarle.   
“Liberami per favore.”. È  sbagliato, continuo a ripetermi, ma come può essere sbagliato quel tocco che mi fa stare così bene, come fa ad essere sbagliato questo amore?   
È perverso forse, ma sbagliato? Sono confusa. Chiudo gli occhi.   
“Non combattere ciò che provi.”. Mi sussurra col viso vicino al mio. Sento il suo respiro sempre più vicino alle mie labbra. Con una mano accarezza parte del ginocchio risalendo lentamente, intanto che le labbra fameliche incontrano le mie.   
Giusto e sbagliato si annullano, ci siamo solo noi.   
Percepisco con un brivido la sua mano che sta per raggiungere la parte più intima di me quando, mi sveglio di soprassalto.  
Mi ridurrà alla follia.


	20. ▪︎19

È domenica sera, siamo ritornati a casa poco fa, la situazione è più tesa del solito. La notte Devan è venuto ancora nel mio letto nonostante glielo abbia proibito.   
Sono troppo confusa su di noi e con la sua costante vicinanza, persino nei sogni non aiuta, stanotte poi l’ho sognato ancora.   
No non lui, l’anticristo.   
Venerava il mio corpo nudo con ogni tipo di peccato. Come ieri però, mi sono svegliata proprio prima di... di essere soddisfatta.   
Il mio corpo non sta reagendo bene alla mancanza di contatto con quello di Devan, sono frustrata da tutto ciò, ma finché non arrivo alla decisione finale non lo toccherò nemmeno con il pensiero. Tutto ciò è più facile a dirsi che a farsi, la tentazione è immensa.   
Tra pochi giorni è Samhain, e ciò non preannuncia nulla di buono, accade sempre qualcosa in questo periodo. Quest’anno, inoltre, Evan ha organizzato una festa a casa sua invitando mezza scuola, spero non si faccia male qualcuno, conoscendo il tipo di feste che organizza.   
“Sorellina dormito bene?”. Mi accoglie caloroso in cucina il mio caro tormento notturno, nonché fratello gemello. “Splendidamente.”. Gli rispondo con un sorriso falso. Ogni notte continuo a sognarlo è un’incessante agonia fisica alla quale non resisterò a lungo. Lo desidero visceralmente.   
Lo osservo mentre prende il cucchiaio in quel modo buffo e se lo porta alla bocca. Una goccia di latte gli sfugge e gli cola dal lato della bocca fino al mento, finché non viene pulita da un fazzoletto. Avrei voluto leccargliela via io.   
Sgrano leggermente gli occhi, appena mi rendo conto di dove mi stanno portando i pensieri, mi giro e verso dei cereali anche per me. Meglio concentrarsi sul cibo.   
Sodoma e Gomorra.   
Ecco il tema per la festa. Cos’altro dovevo aspettarmi da Evan? Le città del Peccato, della Lussuria e della perdizione.   
Per il costume mi sono ispirata a quello che ho indossato la precedente volta in casa sua: una tunica, non trasparente questa volta, dei sandali  e una corona di edera. Sono sorpresa che Devan rispetti il dress code, veste una tunica rossa allacciata alla vita da una corda.   
Il solo guardarlo mi provoca dolore per quanto forte è l'eccitazione, vorrei sfilare quel pezzo di stoffa ingombrante e farlo mio. Cerco di eliminare questi pensieri tenendomi alla larga da lui.   
“Benvenuti!”. Esclama Evan dalla sua pedana. “Stasera per tutti voi ho organizzato una caccia al tesoro a coppie a tema Sodoma e Gomorra. Quindi non indugiate e lasciate prendere il sopravvento ai vostri istinti più nascosti.”.  Racconta con un sorriso malizioso. Conoscendo Evan ha in mente qualcosa.   
“Le coppie sono già state scelte al vostro arrivo…”comincia ad elencarle, spero solo di non finire con qualche idiota. “Devan e Freya..”.   
Mi giro verso Evan, che continua la lista, lo guardo esterrefatta, non può metterci insieme davanti a tutta questa gente che conosciamo, siamo pur sempre fratelli per gli occhi degli altri. “Ma sono fratelli, come possono essere in coppia insieme, metti Devan con una di noi!”. Esclama una ragazza facendo obiezione. “Le prove sono diverse per tutti, ogni coppia ha un tesoro diverso, unico, adatto solo a loro.”. Afferma criptico.   
“Bene, che la caccia abbia inizio, il primo indizio lo troverete addosso a voi stessi!”.   
Tra il putiferio generale di corpi che si palpano per trovare l’indizio, mi dirigo verso il giardino, che per la serata è stato illuminato. Sento dei passi dietro di me.   
“Freya non vuoi giocare?”. Non mi volto nemmeno, per evitare qualunque seduzione. “Sai che non posso, non possiamo. La mia forza di volontà è già così flebile, non voglio rischiare qualche gioco perverso.”.  Gli confesso distrutta.   
“Tu mi ami, ci siamo legati per l’eternità. Questo ostacolo che stai costruendo non esiste per me, e non dovrebbe nemmeno per te.”.   
Mi giro sconfitta.   
“No, non dovrebbe, ma è qui, nei miei pensieri, costantemente. Cosa diranno i nostri genitori? Cosa dirà il mondo? E se dovessimo avere dei figli, potrebbero essere malati. Andremo in prigione, nessuno accetterà questo amore.”.   
Con passo svelto si avvicina e mi afferra per le braccia.   
“Freya ascoltami, tra qualche anno questo mondo cesserà. Non dovrai dare spiegazioni a nessuno. Tu ne sarai al vertice con me, le nuove leggi, la nuova morale, saranno scelte da noi. Non stressarti così. L’unica cosa che importa è che tu mi ami e io amo te e semmai dovremmo avere dei figli non avranno alcun problema. Saranno loro a popolare il nuovo mondo.”   
Per quanto contorto tutto ciò sia ha ragione.   
“Ti darò una risposta entro stasera. Facciamo questo stupido gioco.”. Affermo sconfitta.   
Grande errore partecipare. Ogni sfida consiste in qualche giochetto depravato al quale Evan non manca di assistere.   
Tra una sfida e l’altra, una strusciata, un bacio rubato, qualche carezza di troppo, ci ritroviamo in una stanza con un frigorifero. Guardo Devan  sospettosa. Lo apro e all’interno trovo della panna in spray.   
“Cosa ci dovremmo fare con questa?”. Chiedo confusa afferrando la panna e chiudendo il frigo.   
“Vedi se c’è qualche istruzione.”. Suggerisce Devan.   
Osservo l’oggetto e noto che ci sono le istruzioni, eccome se ci sono!   
“Evan, Questa me la paghi! Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare ciò che c’è disegnato!”. Urlo.   
Devan afferra la panna ed osserva le istruzioni.   
“Tranquilla sorellina, se sei così riluttante, lo farò io.”. Afferma con malizia.   
La sola idea mi eccita da morire, ma non posso fargli scoprire ciò che penso davvero.   
Devan mi spinge delicatamente verso il muro, alza la mia tunica fissando l’estremità alla cintura in modo da scoprire dal ventre in giù. Non oppongo resistenza.   
Si inginocchia davanti a me e con i denti morde l’estremità dell'intimo per farlo scendere lentamente da un lato, e aiutandosi con la mano libera sull’altro. Il suo sguardo non abbandona il mio. Si raddrizza e il suo respiro accarezza il mio sesso nudo, scuote la bomboletta e dopo qualche istante ne spruzza un po’ sull’ombelico. È fredda, ma presto la sua lingua calda prende il suo posto.   
Il mio respiro si fa pian piano più veloce. Con la panna traccia una linea dell’ombelico fino a giù e con lenti baci e leccate comincia la mia lenta discesa verso il peccato.   
Il respiro è incontrollato, il suo sguardo è magnetico. A vederlo così in ginocchio mi manda su di giri.   
Prende nuovamente la panna e la usa per ricoprire il mio sesso, il contatto della lingua con la mia parte più intima mi manda in estasi, e credo anche lui. I suoi movimenti sono veloci e non appena la panna finisce, afferra la mia coscia e se la porta sulla spalla in modo da aprirmi e di affondare il suo viso tra le mie labbra. Tiro la testa indietro e la appoggio al muro. Non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti e i miei gemiti riempiono la stanza, non avevo idea di quanto mi fosse mancato il suo tocco, la sua passione e il tormento per me.   
Con le mani cerco di mantenermi al muro mentre comincio a muovere i fianchi desiderosa di finire e di sentire quella frenesia che mi porterà alla pazzia prima o poi.   
Qualche istante ancora è il mio tormento finisce nella bocca del mio seduttore.   
Si alza e mi sorregge per la schiena mentre mi appoggio a lui ancora ansimante.   
“Non posso rinunciare a te. È troppo doloroso sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Non voglio negarmi l’unica possibilità di felicità. Sono stata stupida a non scegliere te sin dall’inizio. Perché la risposta è sempre stata sì, ero solo troppo cieca per vederla.”. Senza lasciarmi finire, mi zittisce con un bacio. Come mi sono mancati i suoi baci.   
“Evan, lo sai che dovrò ucciderti ora?”. Afferma interrompendo il bacio. Lo guardo confusa finché non noto la figura di evan nella penombra della stanza.   
“Ma io sono dalla vostra parte, non lo dirò a nessuno.”. Dice guardingo alzando le mani prima di accasciarsi a terra tra spasmi. Lentamente Devan si avvicina a lui e lo guarda mentre si contorce.   
“Se percepisco anche il solo minimo dubbio su di te, non vedrai il giorno dopo.”. Pronunci ogni parola lentamente facendomi venire i brividi. Non sono abituata a vederlo così, ma non smetterei mai di assaporare quel potere selvaggio che emana. Liberato Evan, mi prende la mano e mi porta verso la macchina.   
Quando comincia a guidare gli chiedo:   
“Dove andiamo?”.   
“In un posto dove potremo stare soli.”.   
Arriviamo alla spiaggia. Devan prende una coperta dalla macchina, la porta sulla spiaggia e la stende sulla sabbia umida dalla notte.   
“Avevi in programma di venire qui?”. Gli chiedo.   
“Può darsi.”. Risponde criptico con un sorriso.   
Si siede, mi fa appoggiare a lui tra le sue gambe abbracciandomi dal freddo.   
“Ti chiedo di non fidarti di Evan. Per quanto sia sempre amichevole, potrebbe divenire un nemico un giorno. Fidati solo di me.”.   
Annuisco con la testa alle sue parole.   
“È bellissimo qui di notte, quando non c’è nessuno. Odio questo posto di giorno, e la sabbia.”   
“Lo so.”. Risponde dolcemente.   
Fa una risata che gli fa vibrare il petto. Lentamente mi lascio cullare dal rumore delle onde in un sonno leggero. Sento però Devan che mi porta in braccio in macchina e poi nel mio letto, per stringermi a lui e abbandonarsi al sonno con me.


	21. ▪︎20

La situazione a casa è andata peggiorando, i nostri cari genitori temono Devan, con me invece si danno alla cattiveria gratuita. Non fisica, peggio: mentale.   
Preferivo di gran lunga la loro indifferenza.   
Non racconto nulla Devan perché non voglio gli succeda niente, devo solo resistere qualche altro mese e saremo liberi.   
Siamo sdraiati sul mio letto e goffamente abbracciati. Devan mi accarezza i capelli mentre ascolto il suo battito con l’orecchio appoggiato il suo petto.   
“Tra qualche giorno è il nostro compleanno, cosa desideri?”. Chiede all’improvviso.   
Cosa desidero?   
“Nulla, se non mi dici prima cosa desideri tu?”. Controbatto.   
“Io ho te, non mi serve null’altro.”.   
Gli do una pacca sulla dome.   
“Troppo sdolcinato?”. Chiede divertito.   
Mi siedo sul letto a gambe incrociate e ci penso su bene, dopotutto anche io ho tutto.   
Ci sono: “La neve! Voglio la neve, portami dove c’è la neve.”   
Fa una risata.   
"Sei proprio una bambina.". Mostro la lingua e ritorno al mio posto con l’orecchio sul suo cuore.   
"Andremo in Alaska! Partiremo venerdì dopo scuola e torneremo martedì.".   
È comodo avere l' anticristo che soggioca il corpo insegnanti. Evan ha tentato di autoinvitarsi, ma Devan lo ha minacciato ed ha desistito.   
Raggiungere lo chalet è stato un po’ complicato, ma camminare in tutta quella neve è un sogno.   
Abbiamo portato le provviste da casa, dato che la vedo difficile raggiungere il paese, anche se a meno di 2 km di cammino, inoltre usare i poteri per smaterializzarsi è rischioso, nei piccoli villaggi è facile innescare una caccia alle streghe.  
Il posto è delizioso, completamente in legno, con un camino, un camino che però non sappiamo accendere.   
“Come faremo con quello?”. Lo indico.   
Senza guardarlo Devan schiocca le dita e quello si accende.   
“Giusto.”. Affermo con un sorriso.   
“Cosa vuoi fare?”. Mi chiede dopo che ci siamo sistemati.   
“Lo chiedi anche? Uscire ovviamente.”. Rispondo eccitata.   
“È buio, non vedremo molto.”. Si avvicina e mi appoggio a lui. “Perché non ce ne restiamo davanti al camino e poi mangiamo qualcosa?.”. La sua idea è migliore forse, fuori è buio e il cielo è scuro, non vedremmo neanche le stelle.  
Cucinare è stato veloce, abbiamo cercato di portare alimenti semplici da preparare, ma in gran quantità. Non si direbbe ma il bell’anticristo mangia per due.  
Ho messo la sveglia prestissimo e ho costretto anche Devan a svegliarsi. Fuori ha ripreso a nevicare e non voglio perdere un istante.  
Come sempre pessima idea rimanere tutte quelle ore fuori, nel tardo pomeriggio mi è salita la febbre e ora sono sul divano di fronte al camino con Devan che cerca di farmi mangiare un po’ di zuppa.   
“Sai che posso guarirti vero?”. Mi ripete per l’ennesima volta.   
“Sì, ma in questo modo i miei anticorpi si impigriscono.”. Lo zittisco. Domani starò meglio! Me lo comando, è il nostro compleanno e non riuscirò a stare sveglia nemmeno per la mezzanotte, domani dovrò stare bene per forza.  
Sbagliato ancora.   
Mi sono svegliata in una pozza di sudore, il corpo continua a ribollire. Devan ha provato a guarirmi, ma non ha funzionato. Dopo avermi esaminata con attenzione ha individuato tutti i sintomi di un maleficio e sta preparando il rituale per rispedirlo al mittente.  
Tremo, ho freddo ed ogni contatto col mio corpo è doloroso, la concentrazione è inesistente e non riesco a rimanere lucida per molto. Con cautela mi poggia sul pavimento al centro di un cerchio di candele. È a torso nudo. Respiro a fatica e con ancora più fatica riesco a mantenere gli occhi aperti. Li chiudo.   
Sento il mormorio di Devan in una lingua sconosciuta, sembra quasi una cantilena. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio sento delle gocce cadermi in volto, per scendere giù verso il collo, il petto, l’addome, le braccia, le gambe ed infine risalire e continuare sul petto. Lentamente e con difficoltà apro gli occhi e vedo le braccia di Devan stese sopra di me. In una ha un pugnale e l’altra ha il polso squarciato che riempie di sangue il mio corpo.   
Mi agito, non dovrebbe ferirsi per me.   
“Devan, non farlo, guarirò.”. Riesco a bofonchiare con il poco fiato che ho. Non mi da retta e continua la sua cantilena.   
Si alza un leggero vento che fa tremolare le candele. Apre gli occhi neri e mi guarda, mi afferra la mano e taglia anche il mio polso, per avvicinarlo alla bocca e bere un po’ di sangue. Intreccia le nostre dita insanguinate e continua a voce più alta finché il vento diventa tempesta e tutte le candele si spengono è il mio corpo a prendere fuoco. Sono attraversata da scosse che mi fanno urlare per l’agonia. Urla, tempesta e sangue.  
Il tempo rallenta e tutto ciò che era nel mio corpo striscia via lentamente e con dolore, fino a scomparire del tutto.   
Devan cade in avanti e si posa con le braccia stese dall’altro lato del mio corpo. Mi guarda e sorride, mentre riprende fiato. “Grazie.”. Gli dico con voce tremante.   
“Devo avere un aspetto terribile.”.   
Si avvicina e chinandosi mi dà un bacio. Con quel bacio mi ricarica, sento tornare un po' le forze, ma in questo momento bramo anche un'altra cosa, la vendetta.   
“Chi è stato?”. Le mie parole riecheggiano nell’aria.   
“Lo scopriremo presto. Con questo rito ho imposto un marchio sul mittente. Lo farà peggiorare, giorno dopo giorno. Se vorrà salvarsi, dovrà venire da me. E verrà.”. Afferma maligno, con un sorriso. Mi piace questo suo lato, mi sento protetta e amata, ma anche un peso. Vederlo farsi del male mi ha provocato ancora più dolore e sapere che lo faceva a causa mia è un pensiero insopportabile. Mi alzo per andare in bagno e ripulirmi.   
Quando apro la porta noto candele sparpagliate ovunque.   
“Buon compleanno sorellina.”. Sussurra da dietro le spalle. Lo afferro per la mano e lo fa faccio entrare in bagno con me.   
Lentamente ci sfiliamo i vestiti. Non c’è fretta, assaporiamo il momento, entro per prima nella vasca, lui si posiziona dietro di me e comincia lentamente a lavarmi la schiena. Il suo tocco gentile, lento, come se non volesse rompermi. Sono come una bambola di cristallo nelle sue mani. Ma io non voglio essere una bambola di cristallo, io voglio saper difendermi e difendere lui se ce ne sarà mai bisogno.  
“Quando torneremo dovrai insegnarmi la tua magia. Questa magia. Non voglio essere la donzella indifesa, voglio sapermi proteggere, non voglio che tu ci rimetta a causa mia.". Prendo delicatamente il suo braccio e osservo il polso ormai senza traccia di ferite, e lo bacio. Mi stringe al suo petto e comincia a lavarmi le spalle, poi i seni. Osservo le sue dita che delicate insaponano il mio corpo.   
È estremamente erotico osservare quelle di Devan che danzano sulla mia pelle tra la schiuma, è ipnotico. Mi fa alzare in piedi e fa lo stesso con le gambe e tutto il resto. Fa scendere l’acqua giù dalla vasca e apre la doccia. Sciacqua via il sapone.   
Si sta prendendo cura di me come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Lo amo.   
“Ti amo.”. Dico piano.   
Fa un sorriso e mi bacia la spalla.   
“Ti amo.”. Sussurra.   
Quando chiude l’acqua prendo il bagnoschiuma per lavarlo a mia volta, ma mi ferma.   
“So che ti piacerebbe di più guardarmi.”. Afferma malizioso.   
Mi avvolgo in un accappatoio e mi siedo sul lavandino. Devan apre l’acqua e comincia a bagnarsi i capelli che diventano più scuri. L’acqua scivola sul suo corpo indisturbata raggiungendo ogni posto. Se solo potessi essere quell’acqua ed avvolgerlo. Vederlo mentre accarezza il suo corpo per insaponarlo e risciacquarlo dopo, è come una droga.   
Non mi sembra mai abbastanza guardare il suo corpo.   
Dopo essersi asciugato mi raggiunge e si posiziona tra le mie gambe aperte tirandomi il viso al suo per baciarmi, è un bacio lento, ci prendiamo ancora tutto il tempo. Traccio con le mani il suo petto, per scendere poi dietro la schiena e afferrargli le natiche per stringerlo di più a me.   
Rabbrividisce al mio tocco.   
Mi sfila l’accappatoio e mi bacia alla base del collo accarezzando i seni con le mani. Lo avvicino ancora di più avvolgendo le gambe attorno a lui. Mi solleva e mi trasporta davanti al camino.   
Vengo adagiata sopra delle coperte morbide.  
Lentamente mi penetra, senza staccare gli occhi dei miei. Muovo il bacino in modo circolare per incrementare il piacere, ben presto però voglio di più, sono impaziente, ne voglio ancora. Giro i nostri corpi e con le unghie traccio il suo petto, mentre prendo il mio ritmo. Mi perdo completamente lui.   
Il nostro bisogno di sentire l’altro diventa inestinguibile. Afferra i miei fianchi e si alza per attaccare i miei seni e poi le labbra. Sento il piacere pervadermi mentre mi riempie del suo. Mi aggrappo alle sue spalle per sorreggermi a quella passione che continua a scorrermi attraverso. Mi chiedo se mi stancherò mai di fare l'amore con lui. Probabilmente no.  
“Buon compleanno fratellino.”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the American horror story world.  
> I do not claim ownership of the characters, only mine original character like Freya.  
> The story and situation are a work of my imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon.   
> This is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author.   
> I'm not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.  
> Thank to the story owner for his contribution to the world of entertainment. 
> 
> ▪Nana▪


End file.
